Forced Leave: The Honeymoons
by PrincessPatrice
Summary: This is the 3rd and last story in my Forced Leave series. After their weddings, John and Teyla go on thier Honeymoon to Hawaii. Dave and Amanda, Jack and Sam join them. Fun and Romance follow.
1. Chapter 1

****

The characters are not mine I am just borrowing them for this story

* * *

_This is the third and final part of my 'Forced Leave' stories._

_A quick summary of Forced Leave and Forced Leave the weddings_

_John is forced to return to earth because of injury. He is accompanied by his team and Torren. They stay with John's brother Dave and his fiancée Amanda. While John and Dave mend some fences, John and Teyla grow closer and start a relationship._

_When Atlantis lands on earth, John asks Teyla to marry him and he adopts Torren. They attend Dave and Amanda's wedding and Jack and Sam's wedding. Teyla and John also get married._

* * *

Day 1

Forced leave the Honeymoon

John groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he could hear Torren calling for him or Teyla. Looking over at Teyla he could see that she was still fast asleep. Sighing, he carefully got out of bed and went to Torrens cot. He picked the baby up and placed him on the changing mat. When Torrens diaper was changed, John grabbed a bottle and some toys and brought Torren into the bed with him. Torren drank his bottle and happily played with his toys, leaving his parents to rest for a while longer.

Eventually Teyla also woke so they decided to get up. When the three of them had showered and dressed they went down to the kitchen.

"Morning." Jeannie called happily as she saw them walking in.

"Morning Jeannie." John replied with a smile. "You're up early."

"Yes, Madison woke, so we had to get up." She replied as Madison and Kaleb joined her.

"Same here." John replied as he poured some coffee for himself and tea for Teyla. "Is there anyone else up?"

"Not that we have seen." Kaleb replied as he pulled out a box of cereal.

"Not surprising really." John replied as he too helped himself to some food. "It was a late night."

Over the next hour some of the others started to join them. It was starting to get a bit crowded so the Sheppard's and the Millers decided to go for a walk.

The six of them walk around the grounds and towards the horses.

"Can we ride the horses again today?" Madison asked eagerly.

"Sorry Maddie." John replied "We don't have time today. You have to go home soon and we'll be going away. But next time you're here we will."

"Promise." Madison replied

"I promise." John replied with a smile. The group spent the next while just strolling around enjoying the peace and quiet and the sunshine. Eventually they had to go back. They all had to get to the airport for their flights.

"Oh hey, did you ask Rodney if they wanted to go on holidays with you." John asked as they neared the house."

"Yeah we asked him last night." Kaleb replied "and they've both agreed to come."

"That's great." John replied. "Any idea where you are going to go."

"Not yet." Jeannie replied "We are flying home today. Mer and Jen will join us in a few days and then we'll decide."

"Cool." John replied as they entered the house.

There were people everywhere when they entered. There were people cleaning and tidying up the things from the party. Then there were some guests who were still there, as well as John's group of friends.

"John there you are." Dave called. "I was wondering where you were."

"We went for a walk." Teyla replied.

"Rodney, Carson and the others are ready to go." Dave explained. "We need to get them into a different room."

"Ah I see." John replied and moved towards the group.

"Is everyone packed and ready to go." He asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer replied "We are just waiting on the Daedalus."

"We need to move to a different room." John said. "Ok folks those for the SGC can go first. Move to the kitchen first and then everyone else can go afterwards."

"Yes Sir." Cam replied mockingly and headed towards the kitchen.

Everyone said a quick goodbye and then they were beamed up by the Daedalus.

"Ok everyone else now." John called.

The rest of the group hurried into the kitchen.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, all of you." Jennifer called.

"Enjoy your holiday." John replied just as the light engulfed them.

John turned around to those who were left.

"Nice work Colonel." Jack said with a smile. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Yeah." John replied. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you and Sam still here."

"We changed our flights." Sam explained. "It's easier to get to the airport from here."

"Oh are you on the same flight as us?" Teyla asked,

"Yup." Jack replied

"What time is your flight?" John asked Jeannie and Kaleb.

"It's at 3." Jeannie replied

"Ours is 3:30." John replied "That works out well."

"How about we get our things ready and head to the airport." Dave suggested "We can get some lunch and relax in the lounge."

"Sounds good." Jack replied and the four groups went to their rooms to pack.

20 minutes later they all returned with their luggage and belongings.

"Wow you have a lot." Jack commented when he saw John's cases.

"Well we have three people and T.J. has a lot of things."

"Yeah I suppose." Jack replied.

"The cars are outside." Dave added. "Let's get the luggage loaded.

The men took the luggage and loaded it into the three cars. When everything was loaded they climbed into the cars. The Millers were in one car, Dave, Amanda and John were in the next and Teyla, Torren, Sam and Jack were in the last.

There wasn't too much traffic so they made it to the airport in good time.

Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison checked in first and were surprised to see they had been upgraded to first class.

"Did you do this John?" Jeannie asked when they had finished checking their luggage in.

"Wasn't me." John replied honestly. "Rodney maybe."

"It was me." Amanda replied. "Just as a thank you for coming."

"Thank you Amanda, you shouldn't have." Jeannie replied and pulled Amanda into a hug.

"We should get checked in." Dave said as he started pushing their luggage cart to the check in desk. The others quickly followed him.

They all eventually got checked in and were all seated near each other in first class.

"Let's go get lunch." Jack suggested. "I'm starved"

"Sure." They all replied and headed for the first class lounge.

"This place is nice." Jack commented. "I'll have to book first class more often."

"Sometimes, it's worth the extra money." John replied as they sat down.

They all ordered some lunch and a highchair was brought over for Torren. The lunch was delicious and they enjoyed the food very much. Dave and John both insisted on paying the bill and were arguing over it. Eventually John gave the bill to Dave to pay.

They then went to the lounge and relaxed until their flights were called. The Millers were called first and after some goodbyes and hugs, they left.

Thankfully it was only a few minutes later when the flight to Hawaii was called as Torren was getting tired and cranky. The group gathered up their things and went to the gate.

There were only a few people waiting to board when they arrived and they were among the first to get on and take their seats.

"I really hope this isn't like the last flight I was on with you." Dave said to John.

"Yeah me neither, but a least there are two other pilots with us and I'm perfectly healthy this time." John relied with a grin.

"Don't jinx us." Jack called from across the aisle. "I've never flown something this size."

"Me either." Sam added. "And I don't want to learn."

"Everything will be fine." John assured as he buckled Torren onto his own seat belt.

Eventually the plane was full, the door was closed and the plane took off. As soon as the seat belt light turned off, John put his chair back and lay Torren down on his chest. Torren happily snuggled against John and fell asleep. Drinks were brought around a short while later followed by some food. Torren stayed asleep through it all, he even stayed asleep through the landing. When they got off the plane John handed Torren to Teyla, so that he could get the bags. They had to wait a while for the bags but finally they came and John grabbed all of their belongings, with some help from Dave and Jack. Eventually they all had their bags and went out to get their cars. There was a car waiting for each of them to bring them to their hotels.

Torren woke as soon as they walked outside. Everyone said a quick goodbye and got into the cars and went their separate ways.

John, Teyla and Torren were quickly brought to their hotel where John checked them in. They were then shown to their suite and left alone.

"Oh my." Teyla gasped. "John this room is fantastic."

"Only the best for you and Torren." John replied with a grin. "Now let's get unpacked and then we can go for a walk and get some dinner."

"Yes of course." Teyla agreed and followed John to their bedroom.

She put Torren on the floor to play and then she and John put away all of their clothes.

"There is no crib for Torren." Teyla noted after a few minutes.

"It's probably in the other room." John replied and opened one of the doors in the bedroom.

The door led into a smaller room that contained a crib and everything else needed for a baby.

"This is wonderful." Teyla smiled as she brought Torrens things into the room. John continued unpacking their things as Teyla continued with Torrens and soon they were done. John showed Teyla where both bathrooms were and then they got Torren changed and into his stroller before going out.

They walked along the beach front, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and the water looked so clear. People were surfing or just sitting around with family and friends.

"It is delightful here." Teyla smiled as they walked.

"Yeah it really is." John agreed. "Let's get some dinner then we can walk around some more."

"I am hungry." Teyla agreed as they looked for a restaurant.

They soon spotted a child friendly, Hawaiian restaurant and decided to go in.

"Aloha." The manager greeted as they entered. "Would you like a table?"

"Yes please." John smiled "and a highchair if you have one."

"Of course." The man replied and let them to an empty table. "I will be back in a minute with the chair."

Teyla took Torren out of the stroller and then John put it to the side. They had just sat down when the manager returned with the highchair and some menus.

"A waiter will be down in a few minutes to take your orders." He said when he had the chair in place.

"Thank you." Teyla replied as John nodded and smiled in response.

They quickly got Torren into the chair and had a look at the menus. There were many different Hawaiian dishes and Teyla wanted to try them all so was having a hard time deciding. In the end John ordered a mixed platter, which had a bit of everything for them to share. They also ordered some chicken nuggets and potatoes for Torren to eat.

When the food was finally brought down they dug in while Torren happily munched on his chicken nuggets. Teyla especially loved the laulau chicken and the Lomi salmon. John also liked the chicken and also the kalua pig.

They were both stuffed so declined desert but John insisted on getting some cocktails while Teyla really enjoyed.

"Let's go for another walk." John said after he had paid the bill.

It was now dusk outside and the setting sun cast a lovely pink hue over everything. Torren was back in his stroller and the three of them walked down towards the beach. They continued walking and enjoyed the fresh air.

"Let's sit down for a while." John suggested as he saw a free bench facing the ocean.

They sat down and took Torren out of the stroller so that he could sit beside them. John wrapped his arm around Teyla and pulled her close while Torren sat on her lap. They sat there for some time, in silence watching the sun disappear over the horizon. When the sun was down it quickly started to get dark and soon it would be Torrens bed time. Torren was strapped into the stroller and they started the walk back to the hotel. They hadn't realised how far they had walked from the hotel and by the time they returned, Torren was nearly asleep.

Teyla gently lifted him out of the stroller and got him undressed while John prepared a bath for him. After they had washed him and gotten him into a clean diaper and pyjamas they put him into bed. He was tired so fell asleep straight away.

John ordered a bottle of wine and they each had a glass while they sat cuddled together, with only some music in the background.

Eventually it was time for bed. Torren would be awake early in the morning and they wanted their rest while they could have it. They both changed and climbed into the huge bed. John wrapped his arms around Teyla as they lay together.

"It is really beautiful here John." Teyla said. "Thank you for bringing us here."

"I love you Teyla." John replied and gently claimed Teyla's lips with his own.

"And I love you John." Teyla added when they finally broke the kiss.

John pulled her closer and they both soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There is much more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

The following morning dawned with birds chirping and Torren babbling happily to himself. Teyla woke first and went to her son's room. Torren grinned happily and reached up as soon as he saw Teyla. Teyla picked him up and changed his diaper before bringing him into their room. John had woken when Teyla left the bed but pretended to be asleep as they returned to the room. Teyla put Torren on the bed as she climbed back in. Straight away Torren crawled over to John and climbed onto his chest.

"Dada." Torren called as he leaned down to Johns face.

"Dada." He called again when John didn't wake but this time he pushed on John's face.

"Hey buddy." John said as he opened his eyes to find his son's face only inches away. "I'm awake."

Torren giggled and crawled off John again.

"Good morning John." Teyla greeted as her husband turned his head to look at her.

"Morning." John replied with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes very." She replied with a smile of her own. "Shall we get some breakfast."

"Sounds good." John replied as he pulled the covers back. "Come on TJ lets have a shower."

Torren giggled and held his arm up to John. John picked him up and they both had a shower. When they came out Teyla went in for her shower. She had already laid out Torrens clothes so John quickly dried and dressed him and then did the same himself. They were just ready when Teyla finished her shower. Torren and John played for a while until Teyla was ready. Then the family went down to the hotel restaurant to have breakfast. It was still early and there weren't too many people around. They quickly ate their breakfasts and returned to their room.

"How about we go to the beach." John suggested.

"Yes that would be lovely." Teyla agreed. "What shall I bring for Torren?"

"Sun cream, a towel, his swim suit, some toys, a hat and his diaper bag." John replied. "The same for you but without the toys and diaper bag."

"And what about you." Teyla smiled.

"I'll be bringing the same." John replied as they both started gathering the things they would need, while Torren played happily on the floor.

When they were finally ready they loaded Torren into the stroller and walked across the road to the beach.

John selected two lounge chairs with two umbrellas and they unpacked their things.

"The waves look great." John commented.

"You should go surfing." Teyla suggested. "Torren and I will be fine."

"Are you sure you don't mind." John asked. "I don't have to go."

"It is fine John." She assured with a smile. "I know how much you want to go."

"Thank you Teyla." John replied and gave her a kiss. "I won't stay too long."

"Take your time." She called as he went to hire a board.

He returned a few minutes later with the board and then rushed down to the water.

Teyla watched as he waded in and then hoped on his board and paddled the rest of the way out. Torren was sitting with her and they both watched as John caught a wave. She was amazed at how graceful and strong he look as he rode the wave in.

John gave them a quick wave before paddling back out to catch the next wave.

John had been surfing for about half an hour when Dave and Amanda walked up the beach towards where Teyla and Torren were sitting. When they saw them they walked up to the beds and sat down on some beside them.

"Hello Teyla, do you mind if we join you." Dave asked.

"Not at all." Teyla replied with a smile. "Did you enjoy your first night here?"

"Yes very much so." Amanda replied as they sat down.

"I'm assuming that's my brother out there surfing." Dave said as they watched.

"Yes." Teyla smiled. "He does not get the chance to surf and he was very eager to get in the water."

"I can imagine." Dave replied as John caught another wave and rode it in.

"He is very good." Amanda noted.

"Yeah." Dave agreed as John got off the board and out of the water.

"Hey guys." John called as he walked up towards them. "Did you have a good night?"

"We sure did." Dave replied "And you."

"Yeah it was nice." John replied. "The water is just lovely. Great surf."

"Yes we can see." Amanda replied. "You are quite good."

"Na, not really." John argued. "I'm only alright."

"You can go back out if you wish." Teyla said "We are fine here."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Of course John." Teyla replied and John ran back down to the water.

"He's like a child." Dave laughed.

"Yes, it is not often he gets to be like this." Teyla said. "It is good to see him so relaxed."

"Yeah." Dave agreed as they watched John catch another wave.

"What did you get up to last night?" Amanda asked.

"We went for a walk around the area." Teyla replied "We went to a restaurant for food and we watched the sun set."

"That sounds lovely." Amanda agreed.

"What did you do?" Teyla asked.

"We relaxed in the hotel bar for a while, then had some dinner. We walked around the area and then returned to the hotel."

"It is very lovely here." Teyla said. "Our rooms are lovely and it is so relaxing."

"Yes our room is very nice too." Dave added as he started playing with Torren.

Nearly a half an hour later Jack and Sam were walking up the beach and saw the Sheppard's so decided to join them.

"Where is John?" Sam asked as they sat at the opposite side of Teyla.

"He is surfing." Teyla replied and pointed out toward the ocean.

"Ah." Jack replied and they all watched as John rode the wave in.

John again got off the board and made his way up the beach.

"Hey guys." John called as he ran towards them. "I'll just return the board and I'll be back."

"Take your time." Jack called as John ran past.

John returned a few minutes later and dried himself with a towel.

"So how was your first night here?" John asked the other.

"It was lovely." Sam replied. "The hotel is great and the food is lovely."

"Ours too." Dave agreed.

"Yeah ours is lovely." John agreed "There is a separate room for Torren which is great."

"So any plans for today." Jack asked.

"I think we are just going to relax here for the day." John replied. "How about you guys."

"That's our plan too." Jack agreed.  
"Us too." Amanda added.

"Cool." John replied as he sat down.

"Dada." Torren called and help up a handful of sand for John to see.

"Are you having fun with the sand?" John asked as he sat down beside his son. "How about we build a sandcastle."

Torren looked up at John and continued playing. John grinned and started on the sandcastle. After a few minutes Torren saw it and took interest. He sat beside John and watched him for a few minutes. Then he slowly started copying John and helping him. Soon the sandcastle was getting big and Torren was giggling happily as he walked around it.

"I think it's done." John announced. "You did a brilliant job TJ."

"Mama." Torren giggled as he called Teyla.

"Wow that is a lovely sandcastle Torren." She said

Torren giggled again and got a mischievous look in his eyes. He looked at John and then jumped on top of the castle.

Everyone laughed at his antics and he erupted into a fit of laughter. Torren got up and jumped into Johns arms.

"You're all sandy now." John said to the child and Torren just continued to share his sandiness with John.

"Hey TJ how about we go down to the water." John suggested. "Teyla do you want to come?"

"Yes I would like that very much." she replied as she stood up.

John changed Torren into his swim suit and then the three of them walked down to the water. They picked an area where the waves were low and they walked in. Torren clung to John as he saw the waves and John held him tightly. They slowly got Torren used to the water by wetting his feet and splashing each other and soon Torren was giggling in delight. When Torren was used to the water John lowered both of them, fully into the ocean. Torren squealed in delight and started splashing around. Teyla ducked down into the water and started playing with them.

The other four looked on as the family played happily around and both women had a look of longing in their eyes.

"They really make a great family." Jack commented after a few minutes. "It's good to see them happy."

"Yeah it is." Sam replied. "I've never seen John so relaxed."

"Yeah they look really happy." Amanda added. "I can't wait to have that."

"Are you planning a family soon?" Sam asked.

"Yes we would like to start one as soon as possible." Amanda replied

"We've seen Torren with John and Teyla and how happy they all are." Dave added. "I never thought John would be a father type, but seeing him with Torren, well it makes me want what he has."

"I know what you mean." Jack said softly causing Sam to look at him in shock.

"Are you saying you want a family?" Sam asked cautiously. "I thought after Charlie that you wouldn't want a family."

"I didn't think I would." Jack said as he watched John spin Torren around. "But being around Torren and seeing him with John, I think that it would be ok."

"Do you mean it Jack?" Sam asked eagerly "I don't want to get my hopes up for you to change your mind."

"Yeah I mean it." He replied with a smile.

Sam leaned over and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss. "Thank you."

"So there might be three honeymoon babies." Dave laughed.

"Well I don't think Sheppard and Teyla will have time to make another baby with Torren around." Jack said as he turned again to watch the family.

"We were thinking of taking him for a night." Dave replied. "Just to give them some time to themselves."

"That's nice of you." Sam said. "We could take him for a night as well."

"We'll mention it to them in a few days." Amanda said as she saw the family returning.

Everyone nodded in agreement as John, Teyla and Torren approached the seats.

"The water is very fresh." Teyla said as she wrapped a towel around herself and Torren.

"Torren seemed to like it a lot." Sam said.

"Yes he loves the water but has never been in the ocean before." Teyla replied "He was a little hesitant at first but he likes it now."

"Oh God he'll be surfing before you know it." Dave laughed.

"Of course he will." John replied with a grin. "He'll want to be like his Dad."

"We're going to walk along the beach." Dave said. "Anyone want to join us."

"No we're OK for a while." Jack replied.

"We're good." John added as he dried himself off.

"We'll see you later then." Amanda said as they both headed up the beach.

"This is the life." Jack said as he stretched out on the chair.

"Yeah it's great." John replied. "It feels surreal being here."

"And that's saying something from the guy who lives on an alien city." Jack laughed as he looked around to make sure no one would hear.

"Hey, that's normal to me." John smirked. "My wife is an alien, so is my son."

"We are not aliens." Teyla said and smacked John on the arm.

"I know." John smiled. "So, any plans for the rest of the holiday?"

"Not really." Sam replied. "We just want to relax for a while. We might go on a few tours or something. How about you guys."

"Nothing really. Probably the same as you. There is a boat tour around the island that might be fun." John replied.

"Yeah I saw that." Jack replied. "There is also a fishing trip, but I don't think Sam would like that."

"I know it's our honeymoon Jack, but we don't have to spend every second together."

Sam said. "You can go on the fishing trip and I can go shopping or go to the spa."

"What is a spa?" Teyla asked curiously.

"It's somewhere where you can get massages and be pampered for the day." Sam explained. "It's really girly and relaxing."

"That sounds nice." Teyla replied.

"Our hotel has a great spa attached." John said. "The girls could book into that for the day and we could go fishing."

"And what about Torren." Teyla asked.

"Well he'll be with me." John replied happily. "He'll have great fun on the boat."

"We'll asked Dave and Amanda if they want to join us as soon as they return." Sam said. "This'll be great."

By the time Dave and Amanda returned it was nearly lunch time. No one wanted to leave the beach so John and Jack volunteered to get everyone lunch and bring it back.

"Are you thinking of having another kid with Teyla." Jack asked when they were alone.

"Yeah we'd like a sibling for Torren." John replied. "If it happens, it happens. Why do you ask?"

"Sam and I are thinking of trying for a baby." Jack replied "I was just wondering if you liked being a father at your age."

"I love it." John replied honestly. "And I'm not that old. I wasn't exactly there for all of what Teyla went through with Torren, the sleepless nights and all, but yeah I wouldn't change it for the world."

"That's good to know." Jack smiled. "I was a lot younger when I had Charlie and I don't know if I'll be up for it now."

"You'll be fine Jack." John replied "You'll be a great dad."

"I hope so." Jack replied as they reached the café.

They ordered the food for everyone and went back to the beach with it.

The beach was now pretty busy and there were people everywhere. They sat down and divided the food out.

They all happily ate as they watched all the other people on the beach. When they had finished Torren was getting fussy so John lay down under the shade and held Torren against his chest. Torren fussed for another while but eventually fell asleep.

Jack, Dave, Amanda and Sam all looked longingly at them hoping that soon they would have a family.

"Guy's your kind of freaking me out here." John said after a few minutes.

They laughed and looked at each other and away from John.

"Sorry John." Dave said. "Just thinking what it will be like."

"Me too." Amanda said.

"Me three." Jack added with a smile.

"So was I." Sam admitted. "It's just so cute."

"I agree." Teyla smiled "He will not be very happy when his brother or sister arrives."

"Do you have something to tell us?" Sam asked with a grin

"Not yet." Teyla replied. "But we are working on it."

"So lot's of sex for everyone." Jack laughed.

"Jack." Sam scolded and everyone laughed.

John tried to put Torren into his stroller but the child started waking up and fussing so John lay back down with him and Torren instantly settled.

"Guess you are going to be lying down for a while." Dave laughed.

"Yeah looks like it." John agreed as he got comfortable.

"We are going to go for a walk." Sam said as she and Jack stood up. "Would anyone like to join us?"

"No thanks." Dave replied "I think we'll go for swim in a bit."

"Thank you Sam, but we will be fine here." Teyla replied.

"See you in a while." They called as they walked to the water's edge and then down the beach.

"We are going to go into the water for a while." Amanda said. "Teyla would you like to join us."

"I am fine thank you." Teyla replied

"All right, we'll be back soon." Dave said and they too walked down to the water.

"I am going to read for a while if that is alright John." Teyla said.

"Yeah no problem." John replied with a smile as Teyla pulled out a book.

John closed his eyes, relaxing in the heat and soon he fell asleep with his arm wrapped protectively around Torren.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for the reveiws. Really appreciate them. Happy belated Birthday to Shadows of Realm_


	3. Chapter 3

Dave and Amanda return 30 minutes later and quietly dried off and sat down.

"Is John alright." Dave asked. "I did not think he would sleep during the day unless he was ill."

"He is fine." Teyla assured. "I am sure he is just tired. It has been a busy few weeks."

"That's true." Dave agreed as he looked worriedly at his younger brother.

Later Jack and Sam arrived back and they too looked worriedly at John.

"Is John alright?" Sam asked.

"He is fine." Teyla assured with a smile. "He is just tired."

"That's good." Sam replied with a smile. "I hate for him to get sick. He has been through enough."

"We all agree with that." Dave sighed.

Everyone settled into their chairs and relaxed for the next hour either reading or listening to music. About an hour later Torren started to move as he woke up. John woke instantly and sat up with the child.

"Hey TJ, did you have a nice nap." He asked. "Would you like some water?"

He pulled out one of Torrens bottles, which was filled with water. Torren took the bottle and drank most of its contents before handing it back to John.

John put the bottle away and placed the toddler on the sand.

Torren pulled out his toy aeroplane and started to play with it. John moved the umbrella a bit to make sure Torren was still in the shade and then sat down again.

"Are you all right John?" Dave asked as he watched his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" John replied as he turned to look at Dave.

"You were just sleeping for a while and it's not like you." Dave explained.

"I'm fine Dave." John assured. "I couldn't do much else with TJ on top of me, so I caught up on some sleep. I'm fine really."

"That's good." Dave replied, relief evident in his voice.

"I think I'll go for a run on the beach." John said. "Would anyone like to join me?"

"No thanks." Jack, Dave and Sam all replied together causing everyone to laugh

"We will be here when you get back." Teyla said with a smile as she picked Torren up.

John pulled on his trainers and after a quick stretch he started jogging up the beach.

"Does he run much?" Jack asked as they watched him run down the beach clad only in his shorts and trainers.

"He runs every day." Teyla replied. "Whenever he not injured or on a mission that is. He has not been allowed to do so in the past few weeks, due to his injuries."

"Ah." Jack replied. "Does he run far?"

"10 kilometres normally." Teyla replied. "Sometimes further and sometimes it is less."

"That's a lot of exercise." Amanda commented.

"Oh that's not all he does." Sam added. "He spars with Teyla and Ronon on a regular basis and often with the marines."

"That's the fighting with the sticks that we saw." Amanda asked.

"Yeah that's it." Sam confirmed. "Jack you should see them at it. You'd love it."

"Well maybe you and John can give us a demonstration some day." Jack suggested to Teyla.

"I will ask John if he wishes to do so." Teyla replied. "But we do not have the proper sticks."

"We'll get some." Jack assured eager to see the fighting skills.

They had all turned back to their reading or to the music when over half an hour later John returned. They all looked up and watched him run along the beach. Teyla noticed that many of the other women and some of the men on the beach were watching John run.

"Why is everyone on the beach watching him?" Teyla asked as she looked around.

"They are admiring him." Amanda said. "He is very handsome and has a great body."

"Yes I agree." Teyla replied as she watched him run up to them.

John stopped in front of Teyla and leaned down to kiss her.

"Dada." Torren called so John reached down and picked him up.

"Hey buddy did you miss me?"

"Dada." Torren replied.

"I'm going to go for a swim to cool down." John said. "Anyone want to come."

"No thank you John." Teyla replied as the other shock their heads.

"Do you want to come TJ?" He asked and Torren grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." John said and started changing Torren into his swimsuit which was now dry.

He picked up the child and ran towards the water with Torren giggling all the way.

When they reached the water he held Torren to his chest and dipped them both into the water. Torren squealed in delight and started splashing around. John laughed and gently splashed him back. Teyla watched them for a while before turning back to her book. About 10 minutes later she and everyone near them looked up when they heard a very loud, happy squeal of laughter and then lots of giggling. John was lying on his back in the water with Torren lying on his chest. Torren continued giggling as John picked him up and spun him around.

"They sure seem to be having fun." Jack said with a smile.

"Yes they are." Teyla agreed with a smile as she looked fondly at her child and her husband. She felt very content seeing them both so happy. The smile slipped from her face when she saw a woman swimming over to John and Torren. The woman stopped beside them and said something to John. John politely answered her and turned his attention back to Torren. Teyla smiled as the woman moved away from John.

John spent a few more minutes in the water before returning to the chairs. Teyla noticed that again many women seemed to be watching him. Teyla took Torren from John and started to dry him as John started to dry himself.

"I think we'll be heading back to our hotel." Jack said after a few minutes. "Do you guys want to meet up for dinner later or do you want to do your own thing."

"Yeah we can meet up." Dave said "We should get going too; our hotels are a bit further away."

"Ok so how about we meet half way tonight." Jack suggested "There is a restaurant called 'Balu by the sea' it looks nice."

"Sure see you at 6." John agreed and the two couples started walking away.

"We should go also." Teyla said. "We can relax for a while before we go out."

"Yeah sure." John agreed and they started gathering up there things.

It was a short walk back to the hotel and only took a few minutes.

"You can take your shower first." John said to Teyla as they entered their room. "Me and TJ can take one after you."

"Thank you John." Teyla replied and headed for the bathroom.

John turned on some music and sat down to play with Torren. Teyla took her time and enjoyed the shower. When she finally came out John picked up Torren and after giving Teyla a kiss they went into the bathroom. Their shower didn't take as long as Teyla's and soon they joined her in the bedroom.

Teyla took Torren and got him dressed while John dressed himself. When they were both dressed, John took the toddler back into the sitting area to let Teyla get ready.

When Teyla had dried her hair and applied some make up, it was still early so they relaxed for a while before strolling towards the restaurant.

They were first to arrive so sat on one of the benches overlooking the ocean and waited for the others to arrive. Again they watched the sun set together. Finally the others arrived and they went into the restaurant. They were led to a window table overlooking the beach and handed some menus.

John fixed Torren into his highchair and took his seat across from Teyla.

They looked through the large menus and they all eventually picked what they wanted and placed their orders. It was quite a fancy restaurant and the descriptions were very detailed. John also placed an order for Torren.

"I'm starved." Jack said when the waiter had left with the orders.

"Yeah me too." Dave agreed. "I hope this food tastes as good as it all smells."

"There is a wonderful aroma here." Teyla agreed.

Their drinks were brought down a few minutes later. Everyone except John and Torren were drinking. All three of the women had ordered a bottle of white wine and the other two men had beer.

"So John, did Teyla tell you about the stick fighting?" Jack asked after a few minutes

"Um stick fighting." John replied. "No she didn't mention anything."

"Well we were talking about it today, when you were off on your run and we think you and Teyla should give us a demonstration some morning on the beach."

"We don't have our sticks with us." John replied looking at Teyla.

"We can improvise." Jack said. "And Teyla can use the stick to beat off all the other women."

"What other women?" John asked confused just as the waiter brought down their first course.

"All the women that were staring at you today" Dave said when they were again alone.

"When?" John asked still confused. "I didn't see any women; oh do you mean the one who came over when we were in the water."

"Every women you passed on your run was looking at you." Teyla said. "And also, the woman in the water."

"I didn't see anyone watching me." John replied as they started eating. "And the woman in the water just wanted to say 'hi' to TJ."

"You really are oblivious to it all aren't you?" Dave laughed. "The woman in the water was eyeing you up."

"Sorry Teyla, I didn't realise." John said "I would have told her I was married."

"John it is fine. I saw that you answered her question and turned back to Torren." Teyla replied. "I will just have to get used to other women looking at you. We do not have that problem at home."

"No we don't" John replied with a smile. "I am sorry. You're the only woman for me."

"Aww." Sam said. "You guys are so cute."

The waiter came just then to remove their plates. He was just gone when the next course was brought down.

"It sure smells good." Dave said as he cut into his meat.

"It tastes good too." Jack confirmed.

"Mmm." John agreed as ate his and fed Torren his dinner.

"Any plans for tomorrow." Dave asked the group.

"We were planning on staying by the pool tomorrow." John replied. "We don't want to go to the beach every day."

"We were thinking along the same lines." Sam replied. "They serve you breakfast and lunch by the pool."

"And it's less messy than the beach." Amanda said. "Sand gets everywhere."

"That it does." Jack agreed.

They continued eating their meal and soon all the food was gone. John was the last to finish as he had been feeding Torren and himself. They each ordered some dessert and more drinks.

When everyone had finished they split the bill and left the restaurant.

"Would you like to walk up and see our hotel so you know where it is?" Dave asked the others. "We can have some drinks in the bar."

"Sounds good." Jack replied.

"Um yeah alright." John agreed. "Torren should fall asleep in the stroller."

The group started the walk towards Dave and Amanda's hotel. Jack pointed out his and Sam's hotel as they walked past.

"We can show you ours another night." Sam said.

"Yeah likewise." John added as they neared Dave and Amanda's hotel.

Dave led them to the elevator and they went up to their room.

"This is a nice room." Jack commented as they looked around the large room. There was a king size bed to one end and a seating area at the other. There was a large wardrobe and dresser against one wall and a large entertainment system in front of the seating area. There was also a door leading to the bathroom.

"It's not bad." Dave replied as they all looked around. "Will we go to the bar or do you want to stay here."

"The bar sound's good." Jack replied and the others nodded in agreement.

Dave locked up and they all went back down stairs. They took a table in the corner where it was a bit quieter. Torren was already fast asleep but they didn't want him to wake up.

Dave ordered a round of drinks and even John had a beer. The conversation was slow to start, but eventually the conversation turned to the one thing they all had in common, and that was John.

Dave told them stories from when John was younger and the others told more recent stories.

Eventually it was time to go and John, Teyla, Torren, Jack and Sam left the hotel and started the walk back. Jack and Sam then went towards their hotel and Teyla and John continued on towards theirs.

When they finally got there John gently lifted Torren out of the stroller and carefully changed him and put him to bed. Torren remained asleep through it all. Teyla and John both climbed into bed tiredly and were both asleep within minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3

The following morning Torren thankfully slept a little bit longer and they slept for a bit longer. When Torren finally woke John and Teyla reluctantly got out of bed. They had decided to spend the day beside the pool, so they packed the few things they would need and then went for breakfast.

There was a small restaurant beside the pool, different to the one they went to yesterday, so they decided to eat there. John looked around and saw an empty table with a highchair already beside it so they took that table. There was a very relaxed atmosphere in the restaurant, even the décor was casual. After a few minutes of browsing the menu, the waiter took their orders. Thankfully they didn't have to wait too long for the food as Torren was hungry. Teyla handed Torren a slice of toast and let him eat it while she and John ate their own breakfast. When Teyla had finished she helped Torren to eat some of his cereal. Soon they were happily full and after John paid the bill, they left to get seats beside the pool.

They found three loungers together with two umbrellas so they took these. After a few minutes of looking around Torren was getting board and wanted to go exploring.

"I'll walk around with him for a while." John volunteered and took him by the hand and they walked around the area together. Torren got tired as they neared their starting position so John picked him up and returned to their chairs.

"That should tire him out for a little while." John said as he sat Torren on a blanket on the ground.

"I do hope so." Teyla replied as she laid out some toys for him to play with.

"You can read your book." John said. "I'll keep an eye on him and we can go swimming later."

"Thank you John." Teyla replied and gave John a quick kiss.

John relaxed and watched as Torren played with his favourite toys. Soon the toddler started getting bored again. He climbed up beside John and they started playing together.

"Hey Teyla. Do you want to go swimming?" John asked after another while.

"Yes that would be nice." Teyla replied and stripped to her swimsuit.

John quickly changed Torren into his swim shorts and then the three of them walked over to the pool. Torren wiggled around excitedly in John's arms trying to get into the water. John held onto the child tightly as they went in. Torren giggled and started splashing around immediately. John and Teyla splashed him back and swam around the pool with him. John wanted to teach him to swim as early as possible so was delighted that he enjoyed the water so much.

They had to get out a while later when Torren started to get cold. Teyla wrapped both herself and Torren in a big towel, while John dried himself and changed into some dry shorts. When John was finished he took Torren and changed him while Teyla changed herself.

It was now lunch time so they decided to order some food. John went over to the counter and ordered enough for the three of them. The food was brought over to where they were sitting and they all dug in. Torren was delighted with his chicken nuggets and ate some of John's burger and Teyla's sandwich. He also ate some fries and a yogurt.

When they had finished Torren was getting tired so John brought him up to the room for his nap and left Teyla to continue enjoying the sun. It took Torren a little while to fall asleep as he was busy talk gibberish to himself. Eventually he stopped talking and fell asleep and John relaxed onto the couch with a book.

Torrens nap only lasted and hour and he was awake again. John changed him and they joined Teyla back at the pool.

"Hey." John greeted as he gave her a kiss.

"He did not sleep very long." Teyla noted as she checked the time.

"No but at least he got some sleep." John replied as he put Torren down on the blanket.

Torren was stood up and tried to go for a walk on his own.

"I'd better go with him." John said with a smile and took Torrens hand.

Torren led him around the pool and over to a woman with a child who was only a bit older than Torren. Torren sat down beside her as soon as he was near her.

"Ah hi." John said awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." The woman replied "I know what it's like."

"Come on TJ lets go walkies." John said to the child.

Torren stubbornly stayed where he was and continued to play.

"It's all right, leave him play for a few minutes." The woman said. "I'm Sheila by the way and this is Lucy."

"Thanks, I'm John and this little guy is Torren." John replied with a small smile.

"I saw you and your wife swimming with him earlier." Sheila continued. "How did you get him to enjoy the water so much?"

"A little at a time." John replied "He's always enjoyed having a bath so we brought him into a heated pool when he was a baby."

"Lucy doesn't seem to like the pool at all but she loves baths."

"Torren was a bit scared of the ocean yesterday but after a while he loved it." John replied.

"I'll try her again later." Shelia said. "Maybe when she sees her new friend doing it, she will too."

"You never know." John replied with a grin as Torren stood up again. "It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too." Sheila said as John and Torren started walking away.

Torren continued walking around and stopping here and there. He saw the shop with all the brightly coloured sweets and started running towards it with John still holding his hand. Torren grabbed for some of the sweets but John pulled him away.

"How about an ice cream." John suggested to the toddler and ordered 3 tubs.

After paying, he picked Torren up before picking up the tubs and then headed back to Teyla.

"Here I got you some ice cream." John said and handed her one of the tubs. "TJ wanted one."

"Thank you John." She replied and ate a spoonful. "This is very good."

"You're welcome." John replied and fed Torren a spoon and then had some himself.

A few minutes later, all the ice cream was gone except for some which was all over Torrens face and hands.

John pulled out some baby wipes and quickly cleaned him off. Torren then sat down and happily played for another hour.

"I'm going to bring TJ in for another swim." John said after a while "Do you want to come. There's no one in there."

"I think I will stay here if that is ok." Teyla said with a smile. "I will take some photographs."

"No problem." John replied and again got himself and Torren changed.

From across the pool Sheila saw John getting ready so she got Lucy and herself changed into their swim gear.

John walked into the water with Torren in his arms and ducked them both under. Torren shrieked in delight as soon as they came back up and then started giggling while Teyla took pictures of them. John spun him around in the water causing Torren to laugh even louder attracting more attention. As they stopped spinning John noticed Sheila coming into the water with Lucy. As soon as the water touched Lucy's toes, the child clung to her mother and started crying. Sheila reluctantly took her child out of the water and sat near the edge so they could watch John and Torren.

Torren took no notice of Lucy crying and continued playing with his father. He occasionally looked around to where Lucy was sitting but didn't seem too interested.

John slowly made his way nearer to Lucy and Sheila while continuing to play. Lucy seemed to be watching Torren and soon she was very calm.

A few minutes later John heard Sheila talking to Lucy. "Do you want to go play with Torren? Look how much fun he is having."

Lucy looked over at Torren but said no. Sheila sighed and sat the little girl down on the ground beside her. No sooner had she let go that Lucy got up and ran towards the pool. She wasn't aware of the danger and ran over the edge of the pool and into the water. Sheila saw the splash and ran franticly to the pool edge. John had seen what was going to happen and was near enough that he could reach the little girl. He held Torren in one arm, ducked under the water and wrapped his other arm around the little girl. He broke the surface with a splash and quickly made sure the little girl was ok. She was coughing up water but was breathing, while Torren was giggling, thinking it was all a game. John handed Lucy up to her mother and then got himself and Torren out of the water.

"Is she alright." Teyla asked as she joined John and Torren who were standing beside Sheila.

"She'll be fine." Sheila assured with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you so much John. I..I …I'd hate to think what could have happened. She just ran and I couldn't stop her."

"It's no problem." John assured. "I'm just glad she's ok."

"What happened?" A tall man asked as he knelt down beside Sheila.

"Lucy fell into the water." Sheila replied. "John here saved her."

"Thank you John." The man said and shook John's hand. "You saved our daughter."

"Ah no problem." John replied awkwardly. "We'll ah leave you too it."

"Thank you again John." Sheila said "We will be forever grateful."

"Anyone would have done the same." John replied as he put his free arm around Teyla and they returned to their seats.

"That was very good of you John." Teyla said and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Anyone would have done it." John said again. "I was there."

Teyla smiled at him and took Torren in her arms to dry him. "I think we should return to our room and get changed."

"Yeah ok." John replied and started to gather their stuff.

They were just walking away from their place when everyone in the pool area started clapping. John looked around to see why they were clapping and noticed they were all looking at him. He blushed when he realised this and hurried Teyla along. They quickly made their way inside and up to their room.

"Are you alright John?" Teyla asked with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." John replied "Do you want to take you shower first?"

"No you and Torren can go first." Teyla said "You are still wet from the pool."

"Oh yeah." John replied and took Torren from Teyla. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"There is no rush." Teyla assured as she went to their bedroom.

"Let's get cleaned up buddy." John said to Torren and they made their way to the bathroom.

20 minutes later John and Torren left the bathroom wrapped in towels. John dried Torren off and put him in a diaper before drying himself.

Teyla smiled at them and went to the bathroom for her own shower. When she returned to the bedroom she found her husband and son fast asleep on the bed. John was just in his boxers and Torrens was in his diaper lying on John's chest. Teyla picked up the camera and took a picture. She quietly got dressed and went to the sitting room to continue reading her book, leaving them to sleep.

It was nearly an hour later when a sleepy John came out of the room with a sleepy Torren in his arms.

"Why didn't you wake us?" John asked groggily.

"You looked tired." Teyla replied "And Torren did not sleep for long today."

"Do you want to go for dinner and then maybe a walk?" John suggested as he sat down beside Teyla.

"Yes that would be nice." Teyla replied and closed her book. "I will dress Torren while you get dressed."

"Ok sure." John agreed and handed Torren to Teyla.

They quickly got dressed and put Torren into the stroller and left the hotel. They hadn't walked far when they spotted a nice looking restaurant and decided to go in.

They had to wait a few minutes to be seated but were put a window table and a highchair was put in place. The food was slightly different to what they had the previous nights so they decided to go for the mixed platter again. They enjoyed most of the food and Torren ate his happily while also trying some from his parent's plates.

When they had finished they decided to walk along the street and look at some of the shops. It was getting quiet late by the time they arrived back at the hotel and they were all tired. They all tiredly got changed and after giving Torren a bottle and putting him into bed they both fell asleep.

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4

The following morning Torren woke up just after 8 so Teyla and John got up and got ready. They were going to go to the beach today, as were the others.

When they finally reached the beach with all their gear in tow they sat at some seats and placed their things on six chairs. John had just gone to one of the nearby café's when Jack and Sam joined Teyla.

"John has just gone to get us some breakfast." Teyla said

"I think I'll join him." Jack said and followed John into the café that Teyla had pointed to.

"Did you order yet?" Jack asked as he stood beside John.

"Just about to." John said as the girl at the till called next.

John moved up and placed his order. As soon as he was done Jack placed his own order.

"Are you going surfing today?" Jack asked as they waited.

"Yeah the surf looks good." John replied as he glanced out the window. "I don't get the chance often, so Teyla understands."

"She does seem very understanding." Jack agreed. "Do you think you could teach me how to surf?"

"Yeah sure." John replied with a grin. "Why the sudden interest."

"It's not sudden." Jack replied "I've just never had the chance. I saw you doing it yesterday and it looked fun."

"Oh it is." John replied. "We'll start later today. We can rent some boards and I'll teach you the basics. Just ah make sure Sam is ok with it. I don't want her killing me."

"Sure." Jack replied with a grin as their order was called.

They gathered the food and returned to the beach.

"John is going to teach me how to surf." Jack said to Sam as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"Is he now?" Sam asked looking at John.

"He sure is." Jack replied with a grin. "If you don't mind that is."

"Of course I don't." Sam laughed. "Just be careful."

"I will." Jack smirked and they continued eating their food.

When they were finished Teyla gathered the rubbish and brought it to the bin. When she returned Jack and Torren were busy burying John in sand.

"Hey Teyla." John called "Torren decided to bury daddy and Jack wanted to help."

"Yes I am sure that is what happened." Teyla smirked and sat down beside Sam. "Sometimes it is like having two children."

"I know what you mean." Sam laughed as they watched them playing.

John was totally buried, except for his head, when Dave and Amanda joined the group.

"Good to see you having fun." Dave laughed as he saw John.

"Yeah." John grinned. "Hey TJ, how about you help me get out of here."

Torren grinned, jumped on top of John and started giggling.

"That's not exactly what I meant." John said as he freed his arms and started tickling Torren.

Torren laughed loudly as John broke totally free from the sand and lifted Torren into the air.

"Now I have to wash all the sand off." John said. "I think I'll have to go for a swim."

"Please take Torren with you and was him off too." Teyla said.

"And take Jack too." Sam added.

"I think he can manage to wash himself." John laughed as he changed Torren.

"Come on Sheppard let's get cleaned off and you can teach me how to surf." Jack said as he started walking towards the water.

John picked Torren up and hurried after Jack. Jack stepped into the water first followed by John.

"It's not too cold." Jack noted "I thought it would be worse."

"Not as cold as the water in Atlantis." John grinned as he started dipping Torren into the water.

"No definitely not." Jack scowled "That water was freezing."

"Well it was winter there." John said as he lowered himself into the water. "Come on Sir it's nice."

"It's Jack." Jack said with a smirk. "I'll get wet slowly."

"Hey TJ, will we help Jack get wet." John said and gently splashed the general.

"Hey." Jack yelped as the water hit him.

Torren thought this was hilarious and started splashing as well. It wasn't long before Jack was soaked and the three of them were laughing and messing.

"Let's head back and rent some boards." John suggested after a few minutes. "I'll teach you the basics on sand and then we'll go into the water again."

"Alright." Jack agreed and the three of them got out of the water and walked back to their seats.

"I'm going to teach Jack to surf." John said to Teyla. "Are you ok there for a while."

"I will be fine John." Teyla replied as she took Torren from him.

"Be careful Jack." Sam said before the two men went to rent some surf boards.

John picked out a board for himself and then picked out one that he thought would suit Jack. His own board was a Shortboard but for Jack he chose a Longboard as these were easier to learn on.

They walked down to the water's edge and John placed his board in the sand and Jack followed his lead.

"Alright first thing you need to learn is how to go from lying to standing." John said. "Copy what I do."

"Alright." Jack agreed and laid face down on the board.

"When you see a good wave you need to be faced towards shore and start paddling. Just before the wave hits the end of your board, is when you need to stand. To do this hold onto the edge and jump like this."

John jumped up and showed Jack how to stand. Jack copied him and managed to get his balance.

"Good." John said. "You have good balance so you should get the hang of it quickly."

"I hope so." Jack replied "How about we try this in the water."

"Alright." John agreed as he picked up his board and walked towards the water.

He picked an area where the waves weren't too high and then waded in, followed by Jack. They both swam out on the boards and waited for a wave.

"Start paddling now." John instructed and Jack did as he was told.

"Now stand." John order and again, Jack did as instructed.

As soon as the wave hit the end of the board, Jack lost his balance and fell in.

"Damn." Jack said as he climbed back on the board and started swimming out. "I thought I had that."

"It takes some practice." John assured. "You'll get there."

They again waited for a wave and repeated the procedure. This time Jack managed to stay on the board for a minute before he fell. It took another half an hour before Jack managed to ride a wave to the end.

"Yeah." Jack yelled as he paddled back out towards John.

"Well done." John grinned "Now I'm going to catch a few waves. Keep trying."

With that John caught a wave and expertly rode it in. The two spent the next half an hour surfing and eventually they had to stop and return the boards. Jack had gotten the hang of it and was falling less and less.

After they returned the boards they returned to their seats and dried themselves off.

"Did you have fun?" Sam asked Jack.

"Yeah I did." He replied with a grin. "I like surfing."

"Oh god, not another one." Dave groaned.

John grinned and picked Torren up. "I don't know about you guy's but I'm starved."

"Yeah I could eat." Jack agreed and the other nodded in agreement.

"All right tell me what you want and I'll get it." John volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Dave said and they took the orders.

They returned 20 minutes later and hungrily ate the food.

When they were finished Torren was getting tired so John lay down with the toddler lying on his chest and they both fell asleep.

"John seems to be sleeping a lot lately." Sam commented after a few minutes. "I don't think I've ever seen him sleep this much, unless he was injured."

"He fell asleep yesterday also." Teyla said. "It is very unlike him."

"Has he been feeling alright?" Amanda asked as they looked worriedly at the sleeping man.

"As far as I am aware, he is fine." Teyla replied. "He has a few injuries but nothing serious."

"Maybe he should go to a doctor and get checked out." Dave suggested.

"I do not think he will agree to that." Teyla replied. "He does not like doctors."

"We could have him beamed back to Atlantis." Jack suggested.

"I think we should wait a while and see." Sam said. "It's only been three days, maybe he is just unwinding."

"Yeah maybe." Dave agreed. "Besides he has been running and swimming and surfing. If he was ill he wouldn't be doing those things."

"Oh he would." Jack said. "Anything to pretend he was ok. But I agree we should wait."

The group lapsed into silence as they watched John sleeping, all lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Amanda and Dave went for a walk and Jack and Sam went for a swim leaving the family alone. Teyla continued to read her book but occasionally glance at John and Torren. The pair slept for nearly 2 hours before waking and by that time the others had returned.

"Would you mind if I went for a run." John asked Teyla as he put Torren down in the sand.

"No of course not." Teyla replied

John tied his trainers and took off jogging down the beach. The others continued relaxing until John returned nearly an hour later.

When John sat down he was exhausted from the run in the heat. He lay back in the chair and closed his eyes. The rest of the group gave concerned glances towards him but said nothing.

"We ah, found some sticks that you could use for fighting." Jack said a few minutes later to break the silence. "You could maybe give us a demonstration."

John opened his eyes and looked over to Teyla. "What do you think Teyla?"

"I think that we could show them, as long as we do it early so that the beach is quite."

"Cool." John replied. "You bring the sticks tomorrow morning and we'll fight. Although I'm not looking forward to getting my ass kicked."

The others looked worriedly at each other thinking that John really wasn't feeling well. They were a little relieved when they heard Teyla laugh.

"I will go easy on you John." She said

"No need." John replied with a grin. "It's more fun when you don't"

"Is Teyla better than you?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Of course she is." John replied. "She's been doing it since she was a child. I've only had a few years and not enough time to even practice much."

"You are quite skilled." Teyla defended her husband. "We are equally matched."

"If you say so." John replied with a grin."

"Can't wait." Jack replied as he stood up. "I think we'll head back and relax before dinner."

"Do you guys want to meet up tonight?" Sam asked.

"We'd love to but Dave is meeting one of his friends later." Amanda said. "But we'll see you guys here tomorrow morning."

"We don't have any plans." John added "We can meet up if you want."

"Yeah great" Sam replied "How about we meet you in front of our hotel and go from there."

"Yeah cool." John agreed "See you then."

Sam and Jack waved goodbye and walked arm in arm back down the beach towards their hotel.

"They are a really nice couple." Amanda said as they watched them walking away.

"Yeah they are." John agreed. "It hasn't been easy for them"

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"They have had feelings for each other for years but because they worked together, they couldn't get involved." John said. "It was hard on them."

"Do you and Teyla not have the same problem?" Amanda asked.

"I am not part of their military so it is overlooked." Teyla said.

"My superiors let it go but they could make problems if they wanted to." John explained. "Now I think it's time we got going too."

"Yeah." Dave agreed. "I'm meeting my friend in two hours for dinner and then drinks."

"Well enjoy." John said "We'll see you tomorrow."

John, Teyla and Torren started walking towards their hotel while Dave and Amanda went in the other direction. They soon were in their own room and both John and Teyla sat down and played with Torren for the next hour. They eventually had to get ready and walked to Sam and Jacks hotel. Sam and Jack were waiting when they arrived.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Jack asked or will we just walk and see if somewhere appeals to us."

"We don't have anywhere in mind." John replied "How about we just see."

"Alrighty." Jack replied and led the group along the street.

They were walking for about ten minutes when they came across a nice looking restaurant. Sam suggested that they go in and everyone agreed. They saw a vacant table in the corner and made their way there. A waiter arrived a few minutes later with some menus and a high chair.

Teyla strapped Torren in and they looked at the menus and placed their orders. A few minutes later their first course arrived. The food was simple but delicious.

"This is a great place." Jack said. "It's nice and relaxed."

"Yeah." John agreed as he took a bite of food. "I hate the fancy restaurants."

"I thought you would have been used to dining in style." Sam said

"Sam, come on, you know me, and my idea of dining in style, is when we get fresh supplies." John said with a grin. "I even hated all of that stuff when I was a kid."

"True." Sam agreed with a smile "But I'm sure you have attended some extravagant events."

"No not really." John replied "When we were younger maybe a few, but I don't remember most of those. I never went to any as a teenager or as an adult. I'm sure you have attended more than me Jack."

"Yeah I hate them." Jack replied "Having to wear my uniform and be on my best behaviour."

"Yeah that sucks." John replied with a grin and they all continued eating.

"Dave loves all of that stuff." John continued as the plates were cleared. "He loves to be seen at events and for people to know he is wealthy. He gets that from my father."

"But not you. I know you certainly have enough money to flaunt it if you wanted." Jack said.

"If I wanted to flaunt my money I wouldn't be in the Air Force." John replied "But yeah I have enough to keep us comfortable."

"Did your mother like to flaunt her money?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." John replied. "I always remember her having the best clothes and all, but she taught us the value of family and love and all that. I never remember her being as bad as my father."

"Do you think you got the gene from her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." John replied with a shrug just as the next course was brought down. I suppose I must have. I'm more like my mother than my father. Dave was very like my father and he doesn't have the gene."

"Have you ever considered where your gene came from?" Teyla asked Jack.

"I have no idea." Jack replied. "I was a mix of both my parents so it could have been either of them"

"And your parents have passed?" Teyla asked

"Yeah both of them are gone." Jack replied "How about you Teyla do you know where your gene comes from."

"I believe it was from my mother's side." Teyla replied "I did not know her but I know that my father could never sense the Wraith."

"So your kids will have either Ancient or wraith DNA." Sam said.

"Or a mixture of both." John added. "That would be cool."

"And Torren will have the Wraith DNA." Jack said.

"Yes, I would think so. Both Kannan and I have it so Torren should also have it. I think that is why Michael wanted him."

"You are going to have some powerful kids." Sam said.

"Yeah." John agreed with a smile.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about kids and both couples' plans for the future. Eventually they had finished their food and it was time to go. After saying good night the Sheppard's headed back to their hotel. Torren was very tired by the time they arrived so they gave him a very quick bath and put him to bed.

John and Teyla sat in the living room with some music playing and relaxed together. They lay out on the couch with Teyla resting against John's chest. They talked for a little while but then lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. They had been sitting in silence for a while when Teyla noticed John was asleep. She gently eased herself off of him and went to their bedroom. She pulled back the covers and then went to check on Torren. Teyla then returned to the sitting room and gently woke John.

"Sorry." He said when he realised he had fallen asleep.

"It is fine John." Teyla assured. "Come, it is time for bed."

John got up and after locking all the doors, he followed Teyla to their bedroom. After going to the bathroom and stripping off his clothes he climbed into bed in just his boxers. Teyla climbed in beside him and pulled the covers up.

"Are you feeling alright John?" She asked as she leaned against his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine" he assured. "Just a bit tired."

"Alright." She replied. "Sleep well."

John kissed Teyla on the head and snuggled up beside her and was asleep again within a few minutes.

Teyla sighed as she ran her fingers over one of the many scars that adorned his body. She was starting to get worried about her husband.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them please keep them coming


	6. Chapter 6

Day 5

"Mama." Torren called waking Teyla from her sleep. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was morning already. She climbed out of bed trying not to disturb John and went to get her son up.

"Good morning Torren." Teyla said as she entered the room and found Torren standing up in his cot. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Torren held up his arms to be taken out and Teyla complied. She changed the child's diaper and got him dressed, before quietly grabbing some clothes herself and getting changed.

"Daddy is tired so we will let him sleep while we get some breakfast." Teyla said and she and Torren quietly made their way out of the room and down to the restaurant.

She ordered the food for both of them and took her time eating. When they were finished she ordered some food to bring back up to John.

John was still fast asleep when they returned to the room. It was getting late so Teyla decided to wake him. She picked Torren up in one arm and held the tray of food in the other. She put Torren down on the bed and he jumped on top of John.

"Morning TJ." John greeted groggily "Morning Teyla."

"Good morning John." Teyla replied and kissed her husband. "We brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you." John replied as he sat up. "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes, we went down to the restaurant a little while ago. I wanted to leave you to sleep."

"You could have woken me." John said as he stuffed some pancakes into his mouth.

"You were tired." Teyla said and laughed as Torren stole some pancake from John's plate.

John laughed too and continued eating. When he was finished he got up and got dressed, then the three of them gathered their things and went to the beach.

When they arrived, Jack, Sam, Dave and Amanda were already there."

"What took you so long?" Jack asked with a grin.

"John slept in." Teyla replied with a smile as they sat down.

The other cast a worried glance at John but quickly turned away.

"Did you bring the sticks?" John asked.

"Sure did." Jack replied and pulled out 4 sticks that he had bought in a shop.

"Dave can you mind Torren." John asked and handed the toddler to his brother.

Dave nodded and watched as both John and Teyla changed into their swim gear and then started stretching.

Jack threw the sticks to them and they moved to an empty area. John and Teyla touched foreheads and then took their places. The rest of the group stood around them watching.

Teyla hit first and John defended. Blow after blow he managed to block and soon he was attacking. The hits were coming fast from both sides and they each blocked every blow that the other sent. They continued for nearly 20 minutes before they decided to take a break. They both dropped their sticks and again touched foreheads. They were surprised when they heard people clapping. They looked around to see that quite a big crowd had gathered around them. They both smiled and took a small bow before returning to their chairs.

"That was cool." Jack said. "You were great. Teyla was right you are very evenly matched."

"She was going easy on me." John said as he wiped his face with a towel.

"I was not." Teyla assured

"You complement each other's fighting skills." Sam said. "It is obvious you have been doing that together for a while."

"Yes we are used to each other's strengths and weaknesses." Teyla replied. "It makes the fight enjoyable."

"It was better than the recording we saw." Dave said.

"It was fantastic." Amanda agreed.

"I think I need a swim to cool down." John said as he stood up. "Teyla, do you want to come."

"Dada." Torren interrupted and held his arms out to John

"And TJ of course." John grinned.

"Yes I will come." Teyla agreed "Would anyone else like to join us."

"We're fine." Sam replied.  
"Us too." Amanda agreed.  
"Alright." John replied and picked Torren up. "We'll be back soon."

John and Teyla each took one of Torrens hands and the three walked down to the water. Torren happily jumped into the water still holding his parents hands. Teyla picked him up and they went in a little bit deeper. Torren started splashing and his parents splashed him back. They had great fun but soon the current started to get a bit stronger so it was time to get out.

They returned to the chairs and dried themselves off before changing and sitting down.

"Are you going surfing today?" Dave asked John as he looked out at the ocean.

"No I don't think so." John replied "I don't really feel like it."

"Oh ok." Dave replied as John started building a sand castle with Torren.

Soon it was time for lunch and this time, Dave and Jack volunteered to get the food.

"It's strange for John not to want to go surfing." Dave said to Jack as they neared the café.

"Yeah I know." Jack replied "Maybe he is coming down with something."

"They are normally here well before us in the mornings." Dave continued.

"Maybe we should talk him into going to a doctor." Jack suggested. "I can call the SGC to arrange for him to see Carson or Keller."

"We'll talk to Teyla later and see," Dave replied with a sigh.

They returned a few minutes later with food for everyone. They were all secretly watching John as they ate. Sam noticed that although John was eating he was sharing his food with Torren. Sam whispered this to Jack and Jack remembered the same thing happening at dinner.  
After lunch John again fell asleep under the shade with Torren. Sam decided it was time to voice her concerns.

"Teyla have you noticed that John hasn't been eating much." She said.

"He ate all his lunch." Dave said surprised.

"No, he and Torren ate it." Sam replied

"I noticed that he did the same at dinner last night." Jack added.

"And this morning." Teyla said with a sigh.

"I think it is time we get him to a doctor." Dave said.

"But will he agree to go." Amanda asked.

"No." Teyla sighed "It will be a battle to get him to go."

"Alright. Here's the plan." Jack said. "We will go to see your hotel room after dinner and I will arrange for the Daedalus to get him to Atlantis."

"He will not be happy." Teyla said "But I think that would be best."

"I'll make the call when I get back to the hotel." Jack said.

Ah hour and a half later Torren and John woke up and John continued to play in the sand with Torren.

"Are you not going for a run?" Teyla asked after a while.

"No I don't think so." John replied. "I got enough exercise this morning."

"Yes it was a good workout." Teyla agreed.

"Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Dave asked

"No, none." Jack replied.

"Neither do we." Teyla added. "I was thinking that we could go to a restaurant near our hotel and then you could come to see our room."

"That sounds nice." Amanda agreed.

"Yeah sounds good." Jack added

A few hours later it was time to return and get ready for dinner. Each group returned to their own hotel with plans to meet in two hours.

Once they were all ready they returned to the spot they said they would meet. Teyla chose a nice restaurant, not far from the hotel. They were quickly seated and placed their orders.

When the food arrived they watched as John ate some of his food and then gave some to Torren. Torren had some of his own food and was eating that as well but seemed to enjoy John's food more.

After the bill was paid they strolled along the path until they reach John and Teyla's hotel. John led the group to their room and opened the door.

"Wow this is a really nice room." Amanda said as they entered.

"It's huge." Sam gasped as she looked around the sitting room and then towards the bedrooms. Teyla showed them the bedrooms and the bathroom. They had again gathered in the sitting room when Jack pulled out his phone.

A few seconds later they were all engulfed in light and disappeared from the room.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked as they appeared in the infirmary of Atlantis.

"John we think you may be ill." Teyla said as she took his hand in hers. "We wanted you to be checked out and knew you would refuse."

"I'm fine." John protested and looked at the group "Why would you think I was sick."

"You have been sleeping a lot and not eating." Dave replied.

"Colonel." Keller interrupted. "If you could come with us and we can get started."

"I'm fine." John protested again. "I don't need any tests."

"Please John." Teyla pleaded as she took Torren from his arms.

John sighed and followed Keller. He was made change into a set of scrubs and was led to the scanner. John lay down on the table and Keller started the scan.

A few minutes later he was led back to the main part of the infirmary and instructed to get into one of the beds. John did as he was told and lay down. A few minutes later Keller returned with Carson beside her.

"Colonel, we are going to need to take some blood and a urine sample." Carson said.

"And then we will need to check your wounds to make sure they are healing ok." Keller added.

"Fine." John huffed and let them do their thing.

Half an hour later they had finished with their tests and John was lying in the bed waiting for results. The rest of the group was brought back in and they all sat around John's bed.

"We're sorry for deceiving you John." Dave said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "But Mom was just a bit younger than you when she got sick and it started with her being tired."

"We just want to make sure that you are alright." Teyla added.

"You should get Torren back to the hotel so he can sleep." John said changing the subject.

"He is fine for the moment." Teyla replied as she adjusted the sleeping child in her arms.

Carson and Keller returned a few minutes later interrupting the silence.

"So what's wrong with him?" Jack asked the doctors

"We can't find anything." Carson replied "His iron levels are a little bit lower than normal but it's nothing to worry about."

"So why is he tired all the time." Dave asked worriedly.

"He has had a very busy few weeks." Jennifer said. "Maybe he is just unwinding."

"Are you 100% sure that there is nothing wrong." Dave said. "They said that to my mother the first time she went to the hospital. The next time they done a lumbar puncture and confirmed she was sick."

"The scanners can find nothing wrong." Keller said. "His blood tests are all clear."

"Should you not do this lumbar puncture that Dave suggested?" Teyla asked

"It's a painful procedure." Carson said "We really don't think there is a need."

"Should you not do it to be safe?" Sam added

"Colonel, how do you feel about a lumbar puncture?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, I really want a needle stuck into my spine." John said sarcastically. "Look if it will make everyone believe that I'm ok, then, do it."

"If you're sure John." Keller said.

"I hate needles and one in my spine isn't going to be fun." John said and seeing the look on Teyla's face he continued. "But I'll agree to it. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Alright." Carson said "Everyone out while we do this."

Teyla leaned down and kissed John's forehead. "Thank you." She whispered and the group returned to the waiting area.

Carson went to get the instruments required while Jennifer prepared John.

John lay on his side as they cleaned the area where the needle would enter. He was dreading this but he needed to show the others that he was fine.

"Alright Colonel, this is going to hurt, but I need you to keep as still as possible." Keller said.

John nodded in agreement and braced himself for the pain. He gasped as he felt the needle enter. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to stop himself from moving.

What felt like hours later, but was only a few minutes, the needle was removed and the puncture site covered up.

"You can lie on your back now." Jennifer said kindly and helped John to turn over. "You are going to need to stay flat on your back for the next 8 hours."

"Great." John sighed and closed his eyes.

"Are you sure that there is nothing else bothering you." Keller asked kindly.

"I'm fine Doc." John sighed. "I don't know what they are so worried. I've been running, surfing, swimming and even bantos fighting with Teyla. Torren has fallen asleep on me a few times so I relaxed and fell asleep too. It's not often I can do that."

"They also say you haven't been eating much."

"I have been eating." John protested. "I've cleared my plate every meal."

"But Torren has been helping you."

"Torren eats some of my food, but it's not that much. He's only small and can only manage so much."

"That's true I suppose." Keller agreed. "Just rest for a while until we get the results, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks Doc." John replied and closed his eyes.

The group were led back in a few minutes later and again sat down. John kept his eyes closed as he did not want to talk to them.

20 minutes later the two doctors returned.

"Everything has come back clear." Jennifer said. "He is completely healthy."

"Then why is he sleeping so much and not eating." Amanda asked.

"It's the first proper holiday he's had in years, where he can actually relax and let down his defences." Carson said. "Maybe he's just catching up on the sleep he's missed in the past few years."

"But what about his appetite." Sam asked

"He says he's been eating plenty and I'd have to agree." Jennifer said. "He hasn't lost any weight and there are no signs that he isn't eating enough."

"Torren couldn't be eating that much from the Colonels plate." Carson added "He's only a wee fella and if he's eating his own dinner, he just wouldn't be able to eat much more."

"So we've over reacted." Dave said.

"I'd say so." Carson replied. "But it's understandable. The Colonel has been through a lot and it is good to see you all care about him."

"You can bring him back to the hotel now." Jennifer said "but he is to remain flat on his back until tomorrow morning."

"Will he be alright?" Teyla asked.

"He'll be fine." Carson assured. "If he sits up too soon after the procedure he could get a migraine. He will most likely be tired tomorrow so let him sleep if he needs to."

"Thank you." Teyla said to both of the doctors as she stood up with Torren.

Carson radioed the Daedalus and the group disappeared. They reappeared in Teyla and John's bedroom and John was lying on the bed. Teyla smiled and brought Torren to his room and put him into bed.

"Do you need help getting him under the covers?" Dave asked as Teyla moved beside John.

"I can manage myself." John said as he opened his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure." Dave asked "You aren't supposed to move."

"I'm not supposed to sit up." John said and proceeded to pull the covers out from under him and up over him. "I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night John." They replied and left the room followed by Teyla.

"Thank you for everything." Teyla said "We will see you tomorrow on the beach."

"Call if you need anything." Dave said "Sorry to leave you with him being grumpy."

"It is fine." Teyla assured "He will be asleep soon enough."

"Well do call if you need anything." Sam added.

"Thank you, goodnight." Teyla said and closed the door.

She checked on Torren and changed his diaper and clothes and put him back to bed. She then returned to the bedroom and changed out of her clothes and got into bed beside John.

"I am sorry John." Teyla said

"Why didn't you just talk to me first?" John asked with a sigh and turned his head to look at her. "I would have told you I was fine."

"I did not think you would be truthful." Teyla replied "I was worried, as were the others."

"I know but you still should have spoken to me first."

"I will in the future." Teyla replied with a smile. "I do not want to lose you."

"I love you Teyla." John said

"I love you too." Teyla replied and leaned down and gave John a kiss. "Sleep and we will talk more tomorrow."

"Yeah ok." John agreed and closed his eyes. "Night."

"Goodnight John." Teyla replied and lay down.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reveiws and sorry I haven't gotten a chance to reply to you yet. I will/


	7. Chapter 7

Day 6

Teyla did not sleep well that night. She was worried about John and worried about the painful tests he underwent, just to put her mind at ease. She got a few hours rest though and woke when Torren called for her. She again got up and got herself and Torren dressed and fed him some food. She played quietly with him until John woke nearly two hours later.

John woke with a pain in his head and a pain in his back. He sighed as he remembered the night before. He slowly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. After that he got dressed and went to the sitting room to join Teyla and Torren.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" John asked as he sat down beside Torren to play.

"Torren has eaten but I have not." Teyla replied with a soft smile. "Would you like to get something?"

"Yeah." John replied "That would be good."

"We can stop on the way to the beach." Teyla said as she started packing the things they would need.

"Yeah ok." John agreed and started to get Torren ready.

Soon they were stopping at a restaurant and they both had something to eat while Torren had a bit from each of their plates. When they were finished they continued on their way to the beach. When they arrived the others were again all ready there.

"Hey." Jack greeted cautiously.

"Good Morning." Teyla greeted as they sat down. John sat down beside Torren and started playing with him. They again started building another sandcastle.

"We were thinking of going on a cruise tomorrow." Dave said to break the awkward silence. "Would anyone like to come?"

"We were planning on taking a tour tomorrow." Sam said "Our hotel is organising one."

"No problem." Dave replied. "John, Teyla, how about you guys."

"No thanks." John replied and returned to playing with Torren.

An hour or so later it was getting warm so Teyla decided to go for a swim.

"Would you like to come for a swim John?" Teyla asked.

"No." John replied. "But Torren might like to go."

"You should go too John." Dave said. "It'll be nice."

"I can't" John growled as he turned to face his brother. "I had a pointless and painful medical procedure done last night, so am unable to go into the water today."

"Oh." Dave replied as John turned back to Torren.

"Will you be ok on your own with him?" John asked Teyla a bit more softly.

"I will be fine John." She assured as she picked Torren up. "We will be back soon."

John got up from the sand, sat down on the chair and pulled out a book. He lay down on his side and started reading his book. The others looked worried but left him alone.

Teyla and Torren returned a few minutes later and John sat up. Nobody missed that he winced in pain as he did so.

"Are you alright." Teyla asked as he took Torren from her.

"I have a headache." John admitted as he started drying Torren.

"Maybe we should return to the hotel" Teyla suggested.

"I'll be alright." John assured with a small smile

"How is your back?" Teyla asked.

"A bit sore." John replied "But it'll be fine."

"That is good." she replied. "Would you like some lunch. Torren will be getting hungry soon."

"Yeah, I'll go and get it." John volunteered.

"No you can stay there." Teyla objected. "I will get lunch today."

"We'll help." Both Amanda and Sam said.

"Alright." Teyla agreed. "What would everyone like?"

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and some fries." Jack said.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries." Dave said.

"Can you get me a turkey sandwich?" John added.

"Yes of course." Teyla replied and grabbed her purse. "We will be back shortly."

"Are you going to talk to us at all?" Dave asked John when the girls were gone.

"What would you like me to say?" John asked calmly.

"I don't know, tell us how you feel, yell at us, but do something." Dave said

"We deserve it." Jack added.

"At the moment, my head hurts and my back hurts and I'm tired." John replied. "I was fine yesterday. You didn't ask me then about how I felt."

"We're sorry. We know we screwed up." Jack said. "We did what we thought would be best."

"You could have waited another week." John sighed. "You didn't have to interrupt my honeymoon and yours."

"I seriously thought it was cancer John." Dave sighed. "I was scared that you were going to die."

"It's not cancer Dave." John replied "I'm not Mom. I have a scan nearly every second week and they would pick up on something like that."

"We were worried." Jack added.

"Well next time, talk to me instead of kidnapping me." John replied as he played with Torren.

"We will John." Dave assured. "We are sorry."

"Good to know." John replied

The girls returned a few minutes later with the food. Every one took their own and started eating. Teyla had gotten John some fries as well as his sandwich and Torren helped him to eat these.

When the food was gone Torren was getting tired as was normal around this time.

John lay down with him and they both fell asleep. The others were still concerned but now it was because they knew they had caused John to be tired.

"Has he spoken to you at all?" Amanda asked after a while.

"Yeah we spoke while you were gone." Dave replied. "We apologised and he seemed alright afterwards."

"We should probably apologise too." Sam said to Amanda.

"Yeah we will." Amanda agreed. "I feel so bad that he isn't feeling well because of us."

"I too feel very guilty." Teyla replied "And I understand why he is upset."

"We'll have to make it up to him." Sam said. "But for now, we'll just let him sleep when he wants to."

"Yeah." They all agreed.

John and Torren woke an hour or so later and John was feeling much worse.

"I'm going to back to the hotel and lie down." He said after a few minutes. "Will you be ok with Torren?"

"I will be fine John." Teyla assured. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to return with you."

"No you stay here and enjoy yourself." John said. "I'm only going to be sleeping anyway."

"Call if you need us." Sam said.

"Thanks." John replied with a small smile and after giving Teyla and Torren a kiss he walked away from the group.

John made his way back to the hotel and before climbing into bed, he took two Tylenol. The second his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Teyla stayed on the beach for a while longer but she was still worried for John so decided to go back to the hotel. She told the others that she and John would not be meeting them that night so that John could rest. When she arrived at the hotel she was very quite so as not to wake John who was still fast asleep. She and Torren went to the sitting room and played for a while.

They were still playing when John finally woke up and joined them in the sitting room.

"Hello John. How are you feeling?" Teyla asked when she saw him.

"Better." John replied as he sat down. "How was the rest of your time on the beach?"

"It was fine." Teyla replied "But I was worried about you."

"Thanks Teyla. What are we doing tonight?"

"I thought that we could spend some time alone tonight. Just the three of us."

"Good, I'd like that." John replied and kissed Teyla. "I'm sorry for being grumpy today."

"It was not your fault John. We understand why you were angry."

"How about we just forget about it and enjoy the rest of the honeymoon." John suggested.

"All right." Teyla replied with a smile.

They decided that they would stay in the hotel for dinner. They went down to the restaurant and ordered some food. After they finished they returned to their room and played with Torren for a while before they put him to bed. John was again feeling tired so he and Teyla went to bed soon after Torren had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts etc. Keep em coming


	8. Chapter 8

Day 7

John woke early the following morning and got up before Torren woke. He went to the balcony and sat down while waiting for the others to wake. He looked out at the ocean lost in thought and didn't hear Teyla coming up behind him.

"John, are you alright." She asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied with a small smile. "I was thinking maybe we should go on a tour today. The hotel is doing one leaving at 10."

"Yes that sounds nice. Sam and Jack are also going on a tour."

"It's a different one." John assured. "We'll be gone all day and will be stopping for lunch."

"I will pack everything we will need," Teyla said with a smile. "It will be nice to see the island."

"We'll be going to see Pearl Harbour and the Iolani Palace." John said and held out a broacher "Then tonight there will be a luau."

"That sound great," Teyla said just a Torren called out to let them know he was awake.

Teyla went to get him and got him changed and dressed. When she returned she gave the toddler to John and went to have a shower. When she was done John had his shower. When they were all ready they went down for some breakfast and waited for the tour bus to arrive.

When the tour bus arrived everyone boarded and took their seats.

"This is very exciting." Teyla said when the bus started moving.

"Yeah." John agreed with a smile.

They soon arrived at their first destination, Pearl Harbour.

"Now our tour doesn't start for another 45 minutes." The tour guide said. "You should use this time to visit the USS Arizona Memorial Museum and also the waterfront promenade. We will meet back here in 40 minutes."

Teyla, John and Torren left the bus and went to the promenade. They walked around for a while and then went to the museum. Teyla had seen the movie 'Pearl Harbour' and John had told her all about what had happened here, so she was very interested in it.

It was finally time for their tour and they returned to the bus where they met with the rest of the group. They were then brought to the ferry which took them out to the memorial which was located over the sunken hull of the USS Arizona. Everyone remained quite in a show of respect for those who lost their lives.

They were next brought to the USS Bowfin Submarine Museum. The Museum focused on the US Naval Submarines. They boarded the Submarine and saw what life was like for those who served on the submarine.

The next stop was on the Battleship Missouri Memorial Museum where they were given a tour through the battleship.

The last stop of the tour, and the one John was most looking forward to, was the Pacific Aviation Museum. Here there were numerous WWII planes, dioramas, movies and true stories. John delighted in talking about all of the planes to Teyla. There was also a flight simulator in the museum, where people could try their skills in a WWII dogfight.

"You should have a go John." Teyla said "You will enjoy it."

"Na, there are other people who want a go." John said "Besides I do that on a regular basis."

"You should still have a go." Teyla insisted and pushed him into the line. "You will have fun."

John relented and stood in the line and waited for his go. The line was moving very quickly as no one lasted very long. Very quickly it was Johns turn and he climbed into the simulator. Those who were still waiting could watch on a screen outside. John started and was soon killing all the enemy planes and everyone was very impressed by his flying. He completed the game and got out to cheers from everyone.

He smiled and moved out of the way so the next person could take their go. He was just about to walk away when one of the staff came rushing over to him.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a minute." She said as she stopped in front of John.

"Ah sure." John replied and pulled Teyla and Torren closer.

"Your score on the simulator was the best score we have ever seen." She said. "We are very impressed and we would like to take your picture to add it to the wall of the others who got a high score."

"Um well I." John stuttered. "I um can't really accept that. You see I'm a pilot with the Air Force, so I had an advantage."

"Sir, many of those who have flown the simulator are pilots." She assured

"Um ok then." John agreed and followed her.

She quickly took his picture and his details and then let them continue their tour. Soon after that it was time to go. They all stopped for lunch and then they returned to the bus.

The next stop was the Palace. Children under 5 were not allowed in so Teyla and John took the tour separately, while the other stayed with Torren who was asleep in his stroller. Both John and Teyla were given a discount when they should their military ID's. The next part of the tour was all the historic areas. They were shown the Old Federal building, a church, and Kamehameha I statue. When that was finished they went to the last part of the tour which was a tour of the Polynesian Cultural Centre.

While there, they watched the Rainbows of Paradise canoe pageant on the lagoon. They then watched 'Ha Breath of Life' a play of an ancient story, with a cast of over 100 people. After that it was time for the Luau. The food was served while a show was on and after that there was hula dancing. Everyone was invited to join in and Teyla had a great time dancing but soon it was time to return to the hotel. Torren fell asleep as soon as they got on the bus. The journey back was quick and soon they were back in their hotel room. They were both exhausted, so as soon as Torren was changed and put to bed, they also went to bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters up. Thanks again for all the reviews and allerts.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 8

It was late the following morning when John and Teyla woke. Torren was tired as it had been late when he fell asleep the night before, so his parents were delighted to have a lie in. When they finally heard their son stirring, they got up and got ready for the day. They stopped for breakfast on the way to the beach. They then went to their regular spot where the other two couples were already sitting.

"Morning." Jack called as they sat down. "What did you get up to yesterday?"

"We went on a tour of Pearl Harbour." Teyla replied "We also attended a Luau. It was a very interesting day."

"What did you do?" John asked both couples

"We took a tour too." Jack replied. "We went to Pearl Harbour and the Historic area."

"We went on a cruise." Amanda said. "It was very relaxing."

"That's good." John replied with a smile.

"Listen we were thinking that maybe we could take Torren for a night so that you too could have some time alone together." Dave said looking from John to Teyla. "If you want, that is."

"You don't have to do that." John said with a smile.

"We know but we'd like to." Amanda assured.

"We'd also like to take him for a day if you'd like." Sam said. "I'm sure there are things you would like to do but can't because you have Torren."

"Thank you." Teyla replied with a smile. "That is very thoughtful of all of you. We would be delighted to take you up on your offer."

"Brilliant." Jack smiled. "We need to get used to having a child around."

"Us too." Dave added.

"Do you have something to tell us?" John asked both couples with a smile.

"Not yet but we are working on it." Jack replied with a grin.

"Same here." Dave added.

"That's ah good to hear." John replied awkwardly.

"So do you have any idea what you might do while we have Torren?" Amanda asked

"Well there are a few hikes in the area that we thought would be nice to try." John replied.

"Yes but they would be difficult with Torren." Teyla added.

"You have two day's free of your child and you want to hike." Jack asked in shock.

"Well each hike is a 2 hour round trip." John said "There will be plenty of time for other pursuits afterwards."

"Ata boy." Jack replied with a grin.

"We have six days left; do you have any other plans?" Dave asked.

"We want to bring TJ to the Zoo and Aquarium." John replied "Other than that we have no other plans."

"Neither do we." Jack added.

"We do intend to go shopping." Teyla added.

"Oh yeah." John sighed "You guys want a girly day."

"Yes." Teyla replied with a grin.

"How about you do that tomorrow." Dave suggested. "Us guys can go fishing."

"That will be great." Amanda replied.

"Yeah I can't wait to hit the spa." Sam added.

"Well I'm going for a swim." John said standing up. "Would anyone like to join me?"

"I would." Dave replied and he too stood up.

"Yeah I might go for a swim too."Jack added and stood up.

"I'll pass." Sam added.

"Me too" Amanda said.

"I too shall stay here." Teyla said "We can talk about the spa."

"Dada." Torren called and held his arms up to John.

"Do you want to come with me buddy?" John asked and picked the child up. "Well let's go then."

"Three men and a baby." Sam said and both she and Amanda started laughing.

"I do not understand." Teyla said and looked to John to explain

"Three men and a baby is a film about three guys taking care of a baby. They haven't a clue how to deal with the child. It's funny." John explained "We won't be too long."

"Enjoy yourselves." Sam called as they walked down to the water.

The men went into the water and splashed around having fun while the girls talked about the spa. It was nearly lunch time by the time the men returned from the water and they all looked like wrinkled prunes. Teyla took Torren from John's arms and quickly dried the child while the men dried themselves. When everyone was dried off they all decided to go and sit down somewhere for lunch. They chose a small pizzeria and all sat down together. They each ordered a separate pizza and a kid's pizza for Torren. When the pizzas were brought down they ate hungrily and even Torren ate his with some help. When they were finished they took a walk along the promenade talking about the tours they went on yesterday. After the walk they returned to the beach where Torren fell asleep in his stroller. John decided to go for a run while Torren was sleeping and Sam decided to go for a walk alone. The others stayed where they were and enjoyed the sun. Sam returned to the group a half an hour later and John returned an hour later looking very sweaty and tired.

"Are you alright John?" Dave asked as John collapsed onto his chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." John panted as he caught his breath "Just tired."

"You were gone for a while." Jack said.

"Yeah I lost track of time." John replied

"Dada." Torren called from his stroller and reached out for John.

"Did you have a nice sleep TJ?" John asked as Teyla picked the child up.

Torren sat down in the sand and started playing. After John had cooled down a bit he sat down and played with his son as did Teyla.

Soon it was starting to get late so they all headed back to their hotels. They had decided not to meet up that night so John and Teyla decided to stay near their hotel. They found a restaurant on the street behind the hotel that catered for all tastes.

John chose the steak and Teyla chose a quarter pounder burger. Torren had some potatoes carrots and chicken mashed up together. The meal was lovely and they stayed for desert and even some cocktails. After the meal they went for a walk and returned to the hotel. Torren went to sleep as soon as he was put in his crib leaving his parents with some time for themselves. John turned on the radio and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured 2 glasses and handed one to Teyla.

"Thank you." Teyla said and took a sip of the wine.

"You're welcome." John replied and took a sip of his own. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would like that." She said as she put down her glass.

John pulled her into a tight embrace and they started slowly dancing around the room.

"You are so beautiful" John said as he gazed into Teyla's eyes

"I love you John." Teyla replied and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

The song ended and John kissed Teyla passionately. He took Teyla's breath away with the passion and intensity he showed with that one kiss. Teyla was in a daze as they finally broke from the kiss and John led her to the couch. The both sat down and John handed Teyla her glass of wine. They drank the glass in silence enjoying each other company. When they both drained their glasses John stood up and pulled Teyla up with him.

"Let's move to the bedroom." John suggested and slowly led the way.

When he had the door closed he gently eased off the dress Teyla was wearing leaving her in her underwear. He then pulled off his own top and pants leaving him in his boxers.

They stood there in silence drinking in the sight of each other's bodies. John moved forward and pulled Teyla into another kiss. As they were kissing he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground. Teyla hooked her fingers in the band of John's boxers and pulled them down past his narrow hips and let them fall to the ground. She then pulled down her panties leaving them both naked.

"You are so beautiful." John gasped

"You are everything I could every want in a man." Teyla replied as she ran her hand over John's hairy chest.

John pulled her closer and they lay down on the bed with John on top of Teyla.

"I love you Teyla." John said

"I love you too John." Teyla replied and they kissed and made beautiful love.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 9

The following morning everyone was up early and they were meeting at John and Teyla's hotel. John packed everything he and Torren would need for a day on a boat and they went to the lobby to meet the others.

"There you are." Dave said as he saw them walking through the door.

"Are you guys ready?" John asked and looked at the others.

"Yeah we're good to go." Jack replied as he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"We're ready too." Amanda said. "We can't wait for a day at the spa."

"And some shopping." Teyla added.

"And shopping of course." Sam agreed with a smile.

"We should get going." Dave said as he grabbed his own bag. "The boat leaves in 30 minutes."

"All right lets go." John said and gave Teyla a kiss. "Enjoy yourself."

"I will." Teyla agreed and gave Torren a kiss.

The boys then left and headed for the dock to meet the boat.

"I'm really looking forward to this." Sam squealed in excitement as they walked to the spa.

"Yes as am I." Teyla added "I have never been to a spa."

"Really." Amanda gasped. "Well then you are in for a treat. I love going to the spa. It is so relaxing."

"It's been quite a while since I've been to one." Sam said as they walked into the reception area.

"Hello ladies." The receptionist greeted "Do you have an appointment for today."

"Yes." Teyla replied. "I believe my husband rang yesterday. John Sheppard."

"Ah yes I have you here." The receptionist confirmed. "Three for the deluxe pamper day."

"Yes that is correct." Teyla agreed with a smile.

"If you ladies will follow me." The receptionist said and led them to the changing room. "Here are your robes. Change into those and I will show you where to go."

"Thank you." Amanda replied

The three of them quickly changed out of their clothes and into the robes. They were then led to the treatment room where their pampering started.

The boys arrived at the dock and quickly found the boat they were going on. There were 10 other men and 3 children also going on the boat. The captain and first mate soon arrived and everyone boarded the boat. It was a fairly large boat and there was plenty of room for everyone. Below deck there was a bathroom, a kitchen and two bedrooms. John was told he could use one of the bedrooms for Torrens things so John and Torren went down and dumped all of the things. They then went back up on deck and joined the others. As soon as everyone was settled, they set sail. They sailed for nearly an hour before they finally dropped anchor and started fishing.

Jack had his fishing rod out and was fishing in no time and Dave wasn't far behind him. John who wasn't big into fishing had some trouble getting started but with a little help from Jack he and Torren soon had their line in and were waiting for a bite.

Over the next hour a few people caught some fish, including Jack. Torren was a little bored by the fishing so John spent a lot of his time entertaining the child instead of fishing. Soon it was lunch time so everyone took a break to eat. Lunch was very simple and consisted of sandwiches and soup. John had brought some food for Torren so fed him that while he ate his own lunch.

After lunch was finished John brought Torren below deck and they both lay down so Torren could have a nap and of course John too fell asleep. They both slept for over an hour while the others continued fishing. After John had changed Torrens diaper he was about to go back on deck when he heard a commotion.

"Stay quite TJ." John said to the child and moved so that he could hear what was going on.

"We're taking over this boat." He heard a voice say.

"Over my dead body." The captain objected

"That can be arranged." The voice replied as a shot rang out.

John heard one of the little boys cry out and gasps from everyone else, as a thud echoed through the boat.

"Now is there anyone else who would like to join your captain." The voice said and no one replied. "Good. Now like I said before we are taking over this boat so we'll need everyone to leave."

"We're out in the middle of the ocean." Jack protested. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"The water." The man replied.

"There are children here." Jack protested. "You can't just dump them in the water."

"You're right." The man replied. "There is a dingy. The kids can go in that."

"These are shark infested waters." One of the other passengers added "Just drop us off at the nearest port."

"No can do." Another voice replied. "We can't go near a port. Now shut up and get off the boat."

John returned to the room and put Torren on the floor with some of his toys.

"I'll be back in a few minutes buddy" John whispered to him. "Please stay quite."

Torren looked up at his father and then started playing with his toys.

"Good boy." John said and left the room closing the door behind him.

He returned to the stairs and listened to what was happening. He climbed the stairs and risked looking around. He could see the group of people gathered together in one spot. He saw three men holding guns, pointed at the group. He also saw the captain sitting propped against the side of the boat putting pressure on his injured leg.

The three men were facing away from John and the others were facing him.

He caught Jacks eye and Jack signalled that there were only the three men.

John knew that eventually one of the men would have to come below deck so he signalled to Jack that he was going back down and to stall the men.

"Look, at least bring us a bit closer to the shore." Jack said. "The kids won't make it out there in the sun."

"All right." The leader of the men agreed "We'll bring you a bit closer. But no guarantees. Now sit tight."

He turned around and went to start the boat. He turned the ignition and turned the boat back towards shore.

"Alan, go below deck and check to see what we have." The leader instructed.

"All right Pete." Alan agreed and walked towards the stairs. "Will you be alright with them Jake."

"Don't worry about me." Jake said as he checked his gun. "Just be quick about it and don't go eating all of the food."

Alan climbed down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen. He had just entered when John came out from behind the door and clocked him over the head with a frying pan.

Alan fell forward, unconscious. John caught him and quietly lowered him to the floor. He grabbed some ropes and tied up and gagged the unconscious man, before hiding him in the closet. John returned to the bedroom and checked to make sure Torren was ok. He then returned to the stairs and waited.

"Hey Jake, go check on Alan." Pete instructed. "Make sure he hasn't eaten everything we have. I'll watch them."

"All right." Jake sighed and went down the stairs.

This is what John was waiting for and he snuck up behind Jake and grabbed him around the throat. John put just enough pressure to knock the man unconscious. He then dragged the man into the kitchen and tied him up and gagged him before throwing him in the closet with Alan. He quickly checked on Torren and then returned to the stairs. There was only one left that he had to take care of.

He carefully looked up and saw that Pete had his back turned to him so John decided to take his chance. He slowly climbed the stairs and crept quietly behind the man. He was just about to make his move, when the man turned around his gun pointed directly at John. John quickly dived at the man grabbing the gun, pointing it away from himself. They struggled for a few minutes, each trying to get control of the gun. Jack hurried forward to try and help John. He had just reached them when the gun went off and the two men broke apart and the gun fell to the ground.

Pete growled and lunged for the gun but was stopped when Jack grabbed him and held him back. John picked up the gun and pointed it at Pete.

"Give it up." John said. "It's over."

Pete growled and struggled against Jacks hold.

"There's rope over there." John said pointing at the pile. "Someone get it and tie him up. Dave, can you go down and get TJ for me."

"Sure." Dave agreed and hurried down the stairs to the room, where he found his nephew playing happily, oblivious to everything that was going on. He picked up the child and brought him back up on deck. By the time he returned Pete had been tied up. Dave walked over to where John and Jack were standing.

"Here he is." Dave said and handed Torren to John and noticed blood on Johns arm. "John you're hurt."

"It's only a scratch." John said as he examined his arm. "I'll be fine."

"John that 'scratch' is pretty deep." Dave sighed "It's going to need stitches."

"Sit down." Jack ordered John. "We'll get you to the hospital as soon as we get back to shore."

"I'm fine." John replied but followed the orders.

One of the other passengers got the first aid kit and gently wrapped John's arm and wrapped the captain's leg.

"The other two are tied up and locked in the cupboard in the kitchen." John said as he relaxed with Torren in his arms.

"We'll leave them there for now." Jack said. "I'll check on them in a few minutes. We should be back at the dock in about 40 minutes. They have already radioed back and informed them of what's happened. The police and an ambulance will be waiting."

"Alright." John replied "I'm just going to relax here with TJ."

"You do that." Dave smiled. "You saved the day, you deserve to rest."

"Thanks." John replied with a smile.

The journey was spent with everyone thanking John for what he had done.

Eventually they arrived back at the dock and the police ran aboard and arrested the three men. Dave had gathered their belongings and they all climbed off the boat.

The EMT's got the captain onto a stretcher and loaded him onto the ambulance.

"Was there someone else injured." One of the EMT's asked.

"Yes. Over here." Dave called and they made their way over to the group. "My brother was shot in the arm."

"Alright Sir. If you can come with us we can get you checked out."

"Ok." John sighed and handed Torren to Dave. "Meet me at the hospital."

"We'll be there as soon as we give our statements." Jack replied.

John climbed into the ambulance and took a seat. As soon as he was buckled in the ambulance took off. A few minutes later John was brought into the E.R. and set up in a cubical. He didn't have to wait too long for a doctor to arrive.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Jacobs." The doctor greeted. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"It's a scratch from a bullet." John replied. "It just needs a few stitches."

"All right. Let me have a look,"

John let the doctor check his arm and sat still through it all.

"Just a few stitches now." The doctor warned as he began to stitch up the wound. "So how did this happen. It's not often we see gunshot wounds here."

"We were out fishing and some guys tried to steal the boat." John replied. "This is what I got for stopping them."

"Ah I heard about that." The Doctor replied "You saved the day from what I've heard."

"Yeah, something like that." John replied.

"Alright all done. Now just wait there and I'll be back and I'll put a bandage on that."

The doctor left the cubical and returned a few minutes later followed by two police officers, Dave, Jack and Torren.

"Are you alright John?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine." John replied with a smile.

"Mr. Sheppard." The officer started.

"It's Colonel Sheppard." Jack corrected.

"Ah sorry. Colonel Sheppard, can you tell us what happened." The officer said.

John quickly gave his statement while the doctor bandaged his arm. When he was finished the doctor handed him some antibiotics and some painkillers before releasing John.

The group got a taxi back to John's hotel. They went up to John's room where they had agreed to meet with the girls when they were finished. John went to Torrens room and changed Torrens diaper and then went to his own room to change his shirt. When he returned to the living room, he got everyone some drinks and got a bottle for Torren. It was an hour later when the girls finally came through the door looking very relaxed.

"Hey." Dave called. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes it was very relaxing." Amanda replied "How was your day?"

"Eventful." Jack sighed.

"What happened?" Teyla asked looking very worried.

"Three guys tried to take over the boat." Jack replied.

"How did you get away?" Sam asked as they all sat down.

"John saved us." Dave replied. "He knocked out two of the guys and then attacked the last one."

"Is everyone alright?" Amanda asked.

"John got shot." Jack replied.

"John" Teyla gasped "Are you alright."

"It's just a scratch." John assured "It needed a few stitches."

"And he has to take antibiotics and painkillers." Dave added.

"Shall we get ready for dinner?" Jack said.

"Yeah sure." John replied.

"Are you sure you are up for it." Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" John assured. "Give us 10 minutes and we'll go."

John and Teyla went to their room and quickly washed and got changed. Then John quickly changed Torrens clothes and they left the hotel and went to Jack and Sam's hotel. After Jack and Sam had changed they went to Dave and Amanda's hotel. By the time everyone was ready they went to find a nice restaurant. They found a nice restaurant that they hadn't been to previously so they decided to go in. It was very busy in there but they only had to wait a few minutes for a table to become available.

When they were seated they each looked through the menu and decided on what they wanted. They placed their orders and filled each other in about their day. Soon the food arrived and everyone ate hungrily. Torren sat in his highchair happily eating his dinner, while the adults talked.

They had just finished their food when a man came over to the table.

"Hi." He said "I'm sorry to bother you, but my son and I were on that boat today and well, I just wanted to say thank you again."

"It's no problem" John replied. "My son was on the boat too. I did what I could to save him as well."

"Still." The man said. "Thank you, god knows what would have happened if you weren't there."

"You're welcome." John replied with a smile and after shaking the man's hand he returned to his own table.

After they had some desert, they paid and left the restaurant. It was getting late at this stage so Teyla and John decided to bring Torren home to get some rest, while Jack, Sam, Dave and Amanda decided to go for some drinks.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts._


	11. Chapter 11

Day 10

Torren was spending the next day with Dave and Amanda. After they had packed all of the thing's Torren would need they dropped him off at Dave and Amanda's hotel. John and Teyla set off on their hike up to Diamond Head. They packed plenty of water and a lunch and then set out. The views were fantastic and they took many pictures of the views and of each other. The view from the top of Diamond Head was exquisite and spent a few hours just sitting there enjoying each other's company. They had a small bite to eat and returned and started on the next hike. They stopped halfway through the trail and sat down for their lunch. Again they took plenty of pictures and they met some other people who took some pictures of both of them together. When they finished the hikes they took a shower together and then went to the bedroom to work on making another baby.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together and then went out to dinner alone. They enjoyed a very romantic dinner in a very sweet restaurant. The food was delicious and the desert was even better. When they finished they went for a romantic walk on the beach and then returned to their hotel room. John ordered some champagne and strawberries for them to have when they returned. John turned on some music while they drank and ate. John pulled Teyla into a kiss after they had finished the champagne. He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where they had a repeat performance of earlier that day.

Day 11

The following day they had decided to go to the zoo and the aquarium. Teyla and John went to collect Torren from Dave and Amanda.

"Mama, Dada." Torren called when he saw his parents.

"Hello Torren." Teyla replied as she picked the child up and gave him a cuddle.

"Hey TJ." John greeted and kissed Torren's head "Was he good for you?"

"Yes he was very good." Amanda replied "He ate all his food and had his nap."

"He wasn't too happy about going to bed last night." Dave added "I think he missed you both."

"Yeah we've noticed he doesn't like to go to bed for anyone other than us." John replied "Sorry about that."

"It's fine John." Dave assured. "He was an angel other than that and I hope our children will be as well behaved."

"We appreciate you minding him yesterday." Teyla said. "We had a very nice day."

"Good." Amanda replied. "Are you still planning on going to the zoo?"

"Yes we only have a few days left." Teyla replied "Torren will enjoy it."

"I'm sure he will." Dave replied "Children love animals."

"How about we meet up for dinner tonight." John suggested "My treat, as a thank you."

"Sure, that sounds good." Amanda replied. "Enjoy yourselves today."

"We will thanks." John said as he gathered up Torrens things. "We'll meet you tonight outside this hotel. If you see Jack and Sam let them know what we are doing tonight in case they want to join us."

"Sure." Dave replied as they showed them out the door. "See you guys later."

"Bye." John and Teyla called.

"Bye bye." Torren added.

"That's so cute." Amanda gushed as they walked away.

John and Teyla returned to the hotel and dropped off Torrens things. They ate a quick breakfast and then got a taxi to the zoo. When they got there John strapped Torren into his stroller and they started walking around. Torren was mesmerised by all of the animals and didn't want to be stuck in his stroller. John let him out and let the child walk beside him. Torren held his father's hand and dragged him around to all the different animals. Soon Torren was getting tired but didn't want to get back into the stroller, so John picked him up and carried him around.

"You should not be carrying him with your injured arm." Teyla said to John.

"It's fine." John replied with a smile "he's not that heavy"

"Let me know if you would like me to carry him." Teyla said as she continued pushing the stroller.

"I will but we don't have much left to see." John said as they stopped in front of the lion's cage. "Besides he's getting tired and will need a nap soon."

"I cannot believe that the morning has passed so quickly." Teyla said as she checked the time "It was a very enjoyable morning."

"Yeah it was." John agreed as he leaned in and kissed Teyla.

"Dada." Torren interrupted and pointed at the two lions that were walking around.

"Yeah the lions are cool." John said to the child "They are really big and scary."

Just then one of the lions roared and Torren jumped in his father's arms and buried his head in his father's neck.

"It's ok TJ." John assured as he cuddled the child.

Torren clung to his father but lifted his head and turned to look back at the lions. The child smiled and loosened his grip. "Dada." He said

John and Teyla smiled at each other and continued on the tour. Soon they had seen all the animals and they turned towards the exit. There was a gift shop near the exit so they went in with Torren. Torren saw a stuffed lion and reached out for it. John smiled and picked up the toy for his son. They went to the checkout and paid and then climbed into a taxi and returned to their hotel.

After a quick bite to eat they went to their room and put Torren down for a nap. Torren fell asleep quickly and his parents went out onto the balcony to enjoy the sun.

"Are you looking forward to returning home?" Teyla asked John as they sat there.

"Kind of." John replied. "I'm going to miss how relaxing this is and I'll miss spending so much time with you and TJ, but I'm looking forward to seeing everyone else and getting back to Atlantis."

"Yes I feel the same." Teyla added. "I have enjoyed my time here very much and I have enjoyed spending time with Dave and Amanda and of course Jack and Sam."

"Yeah it's nice getting to know them better." John agreed and they lapsed into a relaxed silence.

They sat enjoying themselves for nearly two hours before they heard Torren waking up. Teyla went to get him and she changed his diaper and got him changed before returning to the balcony.

"Hey TJ." John greeted "Are you ready to go see the fish."

"Fis." Torren repeated with a grin.

"Very good TJ." John praised "Let's get going so we'll have enough time."

"Yes of course." Teyla agreed and gathered the things they would need.

The three of them then got into a taxi and headed for the aquarium.

Again Torren did not want to go into his stroller so John held his hand while they walked around

"Do you like the fish." John said and pointed to some of the fish swimming around.

"Fis," Torren said and giggled.

As they continued the tour looking at all the different sea life Torren continued saying 'Fis' anytime they saw something in the water. Eventually they had finished the tour and had seen sharks, fish, sea snakes and many other things. They returned to their hotel and got showered and changed for dinner.

They then went to Dave and Amanda's hotel and waited outside for them to arrive.

They only had to wait about 10 minutes before Dave and Amanda arrived.

"Hey." Dave greeted "how was your day today"

"Good." John replied as they started walking along. "Are Jack and Sam joining us?"

"No they decided to spend some time alone." Amanda replied.

"How about this place." John suggested as they stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

"Yeah looks good." Dave agreed and they all went inside.

They were shown to a table straight away and were handed menus. John settled Torren into the highchair while they decided what they wanted.

The waiter returned a few minutes later to take their orders.

"Did you have fun today Torren." Dave asked the child. "Did you see the animals and the fish?"

"Fis." Torren replied "Fis, fis, fis."

"That's his new word." John said with a grin "He's saying it all day."

"Fis." Torren added again causing everyone to laugh.

Their dinner was served a few minutes later and everyone happily ate what they had ordered. Teyla had ordered fish fingers for Torren so every time Torren took a bite he said 'fis'. Soon the meal was finished and they sat happily eating the dessert.

"Are you still going back to um Atlantis when we get back?" Dave asked, the last part whispered.

"Yeah we are." John replied "Hopefully we will be heading back to Pegasus shortly after we return. The repairs should all be done at this stage."

"How will you get the city back?" Amanda asked.

"I'll fly it back." John said "It may take us about a week to get there but it should be ok."

"Will that not be very tiring for you?" Dave asked.

"Someone else will take turns." John assured "But yeah it'll be tiring but worth it."

"We'll miss having you all around." Amanda said. "The past few weeks have been great."

"We are going to miss you both too." Teyla replied with a soft smile. "We have really enjoyed our time here."

"Yeah." John agreed. "It's been good."

"Just remember that you are always welcome to stay with us, whenever you are home." Dave said.

"Thanks Dave. We appreciate that." John replied with a smile "Now I think it's time to get this little guy home to bed."

"Of course." Dave replied with a smile and they all finished up.

John paid for the meal and they made their way back, firstly to Dave and Amanda's hotel and then John, Teyla and Torren continued to their own hotel and went to bed for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12

Sam and Jack had offered to take Torren for day and John and Teyla happily accepted. After dropping him off at the hotel they decided to go back to their own hotel and just relax for a day without any interruptions. They went to the pool and after a swim returned to their room where they made love until lunch time. They went to the hotel restaurant for a bite to eat and then went for a stroll together. They had arranged to meet Jack, Sam, Dave and Amanda for dinner and then they would bring Torren home. They were again meeting in one of the fancier restaurants as Dave had made reservations.

At six o clock John and Teyla arrived at the restaurant and waited outside for the others arrive. Dave and Amanda arrived a few minutes later and they all waited together.

Jack and Sam finally arrived 5 minutes later and both looked exhausted. Torren was sitting happily in Jacks arms.

"Mama." The child called when he saw his parents and reached out to her.

Jack gladly handed the child over with an exhausted sigh. "I don't know how you handle him every day. We are exhausted."

"Did he misbehave for you?" Teyla asked worriedly.

"No he was very good." Sam assured "But he was running around all day."

"He doesn't do that most of the time." Teyla assured. "You have seen him most days and he sits quietly and plays."

"Yeah." Jack replied. "I think he was just excited today."

"Yes most likely." John smiled. "Well you can relax now."

"Yeah." Jack agreed with a smile.

"Well until you have one of your own." Amanda said with a grin.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait too long." Sam replied with a grin.

"I think we are all hoping to be leaving this island with the ladies knocked up." Jack joked.

"All going well." John replied with a grin. "For now let's get some food."

"Yeah." Dave agreed and the three couples and the child entered the restaurant.

They were quickly seated and it took only a few minutes for them to decide and place their orders.

"Any plans for the last two days." Dave asked as they waited for the food.

"Not really." John replied. "I think we have seen everything that we want to see. I think we will just relax."

"That's all I want to do." Jack replied. "It will be busy when we get back and I want to chill out as much as possible."

"Yeah." Sam agreed as the food arrived.

When all the food was served, they all dug in including Torren.

"This is good." Amanda said as she ate hungrily.

"Are you sure are not already pregnant." John laughed as she quickly ate the food.

"I ah, I suppose it is possible." Amanda agreed with a grin. "We have been trying since before the weddings."

"Oh you should take a test." Sam said

"I think I will wait until we get back." Amanda replied "But I have a good feeling about it."

"That is wonderful." Teyla said as she spooned some food into Torrens mouth. "It would be lovely for Torren to have a friend to play with the next time we return."

"Well hopefully he will." Dave replied with a big smile.

The rest of the meal was spent talking about babies and Torren was starting to get very fussy. John took the child in his arms and he eventually stopped fussing and lay back against John's chest.

"He didn't sleep much today." Sam said as they watched the sleepy boy.

"He will be happy sitting with John for a while." Teyla replied "He will fall asleep soon enough."

And he did. Shorty after he had snuggled into John's chest his eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out. John tried to put him into the stroller, but as soon as he moved Torren away from him, the boy started whimpering. John settled him back into his arms and relaxed back against the chair.

They ordered some dessert and some more drinks and started talking again.

Soon the restaurant was closing and the group had to leave. John stood up with Torren in his arms and they started the walk back to the hotels. They stopped in Sam and Jacks hotel to collect the rest of Torrens thing and then they all returned to their separate hotels.

When John and Teyla returned to the hotel, John gently changed Torren while Teyla got the cot ready. John then gently laid the child into the cot and then they went to bed themselves.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. They are really appreciated. I am really sorry that I haven't replied to them all I just haven't had time.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13

"Our last full day here." John sighed as he got out of bed.

"We will enjoy every minute of it." Teyla assured as she too got up. "We will go for breakfast and then to the beach. You can go surfing and we will go swimming."

"Yeah." John agreed as he went to Torrens room. "Hey buddy, do you want to have a shower with daddy."

"Dada." Torren replied happily as John picked him up.

John and Torren went for a shower while Teyla laid out Torrens clothes and packed what they would need for the day.

When John and Torren finished, Teyla took her turn, while John got Torren dried and dressed.

Eventually all three of them were dressed and ready to go. They stopped in one of the nearby restaurants for some food. They ordered loads of food and when it arrived they hungrily started eating. Torren ate bits of everything as did both of his parents. When they finally finished, they went to the beach and got six seats in their usual area. They had just sat down when Dave and Amanda joined them.

"Good morning." Dave greeted happily.

"Good morning Dave, Amanda." Teyla said with a bright smile. "How are you both this morning?"

"Fine." Dave replied.

"Ok." Amanda replied unconvincingly.

"I understand." Teyla replied with a knowing smile.

"Hey guys" Jack greeted as he and Sam joined the group.

"Hey." John replied. "I'm going to go surfing in a while. Are you up for another lesson Jack?"

"Yeah sounds good." Jack replied as he looked out at the ocean. "It looks good."

"It's still calm." John replied "But there are due to be bigger swells in an hour or so."

"Um ok." Jack replied

"I'm going to go for a swim." Amanda said "It looks lovely. Does anyone want to join me?"

"We just ate." John replied "We have to wait a while."

"Yeah us too." Sam replied.

"I'll go." Dave replied happily and then they both changed into their swim suits.

While they were swimming Jack and John started playing in the sand with Torren while the two women read their books. Soon Dave and Amanda returned and Dave joined the other men playing in the sand.

Soon they had many sandcastles built and Torren was having a great time. When they finally finished, Torren stood up and started jumping on the castles. When he had finished he was covered in sand.

"Hey TJ, how about we go for a swim." John said as he picked up the sand covered child.

"Fsh." Torren replied happily.

"Yeah you might see some." John replied as he changed the child into his swim trunks.

"I think I will join you." Teyla said as she too started to change.

Soon all three had changed and walked down to the water's edge. With Torren in John's arms they made their way into the water and started swimming and splashing around. They were in there for just over half an hour when Torren started getting fussy.

"It's lunch time." John said "He's getting hungry."

"We should go and get something to eat then." Teyla replied and the three of them went to the shore. They were just walking towards the chairs when they heard someone calling out.

"John." The voice called.

Teyla and John turned around to find Sheila and her husband walking towards them with Lucy.

"Oh hey." John replied "How is Lucy."

"She is fine, thanks to you." Sheila replied with a grateful smile. "I never introduced you to my husband Greg."

"Hey." John replied "This is my wife Teyla."

"We just want to say thank you again." Greg said. "We are leaving in two days and wanted to take the opportunity to say thanks again."  
"It's no problem." John replied awkwardly as Torren started wiggling in his arms. "We need to get him dried."

"Oh yes of course." Sheila replied and started following them up to their seats.

"Um has Lucy gone into the water since?" John asked.

"No." Sheila sighed. "She won't go near it."

"Um Sheila, Greg, this is my brother Dave and my sister in law Amanda and our friends Sam and Jack." John said

"Hi." Sheila greeted. "John saved Lucy here from drowning. We just wanted to thank him again."

"When did this happen." Dave asked.

"Our first week here." John replied as he dried himself off

"What happened to your arm?" Greg asked as he saw the bandage on Johns arm.

"He was shot." Jack replied. "We were out fishing and three men tried to take the boat. John saved everyone."

"You really are a hero." Sheila said. "We should let you go back to your friends."

"Um yeah." John replied awkwardly. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too." Sheila replied "And thanks again. We'll always remember what you did."

"No problem." John replied and the family walked away.

"Wow you've had a busy holiday." Sam said.

"Yeah." John agreed with a shrug "I just attract trouble."

"Come on it's time for some food." Dave said

"Yeah I'm starving." Amanda agreed and everyone grinned.

The group decided to all go to one of the restaurants for lunch so packed up their things and left the beach. They choose a small restaurant that served a variety of food. Amanda wanted everything so they order a mixed dinner, which served a bit of everything for everyone which made Amada very happy. When they had eaten their fill they went for a walk along the promenade before returning to the beach. Their seats were still free and they sat down again. Torren had fallen asleep in his stroller so Teyla moved the umbrella so that he was in the shade.

"Are you up for some surfing Jack?" John asked as he looked out at the surf.

"Sure." Jack replied and they both changed into their swim gear.

They went to rent some surf boards and then went to the water. John stayed with Jack for a while until he was sure that Jack was ok, and then John went out to some bigger waves and surfed them in. Jack managed to catch a few waves and was doing well, while John caught many large waves and was very impressive.

After an hour they both got out and returned the boards.

"Jack you were great." Sam said as they sat down.

"Not really." Jack replied "John was much better."

"You are doing great for someone who has only started." John assured as he dried himself off.

"Thanks." Jack replied "You are really great. I couldn't see myself being able to surf the way you do."

"I've been surfing since I was a kid." John replied "I had a lot of practice."  
"Dada." Torren called as he woke up from his nap.

"Hey TJ." John greeted as he took the child out of the stroller.

Torren squirmed until John put him down on the sand. As soon as his feet touched down he started running away from the group. John got up and quickly caught the child and brought him back.

"I think I'll bring him for a walk." John said.

"I will join you." Teyla said as she too stood up. They each took one of Torrens hands and started walking down the beach. Torren happily walked or swinging himself between his parents, but soon he started getting tired so John picked him up and they returned to the chairs. Jack and Sam were in the water when they arrived and soon Amanda and Jack joined them. They only stayed in the water for 10 minutes before returning and sitting down again.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"Well the flight is at 5 so we need to be at the airport for 3:30." John replied. "We'll leave at 3 so that gives us a few hours. I think we'll have a nice breakfast, go for a last swim and then go for some last minute shopping. Lunch then back to the hotel to pack and then we can leave."

"We have to be out of the hotel for 12." Jack said.

"Us too." Dave agreed

"We don't have to out till 4." John replied "You can drop your things at our hotel before we go shopping."

"Yeah that would be great." Amanda replied

"Yeah." Sam added. "They said we could leave our bags in storage but it would be easier to have them at your hotel."

"What about tonight." Jack said "Should we all meet up or spend our last night here with our other halves."

"That would be nice." Amanda said "We'll be in a group all day tomorrow so some alone time would be nice."

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"Ok then." John agreed "That sounds good."

The group stayed on the beach for another while before they split up and went their separate ways for the night. John, Teyla and Torren returned to their hotel room and sat down to relax for a while. They then took showers and got ready for their night out. They had decided to go to one of the nearby restaurants and then return to their room to relax.

They all dressed very nicely and then left the hotel. They walked along the beach for a while and watched the sun set. They took many pictures of all of them and then turned towards the restaurant.

They had to wait a few minutes for a table but were eventually seated. They were handed their menus and Torren was handed a kiddies with some crayons.

"Fsh." Torren called happily as he saw a picture of a fish on the menu.

"Very good TJ." John praised. "Why don't you colour it."

Torren took the crayon that John handed him and started colouring all over the menu keeping him occupied while his parents placed their orders.

Torren continued colouring until the food was brought down. He then happily ate his fish fingers and fries while John ate steak and Teyla had chicken. After the dinner they had some dessert and they also ordered some cocktails. They then walked slowly backed to the hotel, enjoying their last night time walk in Hawaii.

"Let's go back to the hotel." John said. "We can enjoy our last night together here."

"Yes that would be nice." Teyla replied as they started the walk back.

When they got to the room Teyla got Torren ready for bed while John poured out some wine and turned on some music. Together they put Torren to bed and went out onto the balcony.

"Our time here passed very quickly." Teyla said sadly. "I very much enjoyed our honeymoon."

"Me too." John agreed as they both took a sip of the wine. "We will come back here again."

"I would like that very much." Teyla agreed. "Maybe after we have our next child."

"Yeah." John replied happily. "Hopefully it won't be too far away."

"It may be sooner than you think." Teyla replied happily.

"What." John gasped. "Are you, are you saying that you're...pregnant."

"I think I may be." Teyla grinned. "I am not positive."

"That's great Teyla." John beamed and pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "This is great. I can't wait for Torren to have a brother or sister to play with."

"Yes." Teyla agreed as John pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They parted after a few minutes and gazed happily at each other. After another few minutes they gathered up the glasses and returned to the sitting room. The sat together happily on the couch. Teyla was lying against John's chest and John's hand was resting on her stomach.

"Let's go to bed." John suggested. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Of course." Teyla replied and untangled herself from his arms. "I am a bit tired."

"Me too." John agreed as he got up and started switching everything off.

Teyla went o the bathroom while John put everything away. After that, he too went to the bathroom and then joined Teyla in bed. John pulled Teyla close against him and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. We are nearing the end of the story. There are only maybe 2 or 3 chapters left._


	14. Chapter 14

Day 14

The next morning was very busy. Torren woke early so John got up with him and left Teyla to sleep. John started to pack up some of their things and Torren followed him around helping. Soon John had nearly everything packed away and Teyla woke up. John had a few things packed for the pool and as soon as Teyla was dressed, they left to get some breakfast. The three of them ate a good sized breakfast and then returned to the swimming pool.

"Fsh." Torren said when he saw the pool.

"We'll go into the water in a while." John assured as they set their things down.

"Fsh." Torren repeated and clapped his hands.

"There are no fish in the pool." Teyla said confused as they sat down.

"He's just excited about the water." John grinned "I'll have to bring him to the pier more often when we get back. There will be lots of fish."

"Yes he will enjoy that." Teyla replied as she smiled at her son who was playing with his aeroplane.

After half an hour of sitting quietly Torren started getting bored and was trying to get to the pool.

"Alright we get the message." John laughed as he picked the little boy up and brought him back to Teyla. "You ready to go for a swim."

"Yes of course." Teyla replied

The three of them got changed and walked down the steps into the water. Torren happily splashed around in the water as John held him. The family had a great time in the pool swimming and splashing. They were just getting out when they saw Dave, Amanda, Jack and Sam arrive with their bags.

"Hey guys." John greeted as Teyla smiled her greeting. "Let us get dried and then we can go."

"Sure." Jack agreed and they waited while John and Teyla gathered their things. When they were ready they went to the room and dumped their bags and waited for John, Teyla and Torren to shower.

"This room is really fantastic." Amanda said as she looked around. "We should stay here the next time we come here."

"It really is nice." Sam agreed. "It's a nice family room."

"Hopefully next time we will need one." Jack said with a grin.

A few minutes later John returned to the room with Torren in his arms.

"Teyla will just be out in just another minute." John said as he sat Torren on the floor.

Teyla joined them a few minutes later and the group went to the mall nearby. They spent an hour or more shopping and then went to a restaurant for some lunch. They had a very enjoyable lunch and afterwards returned to the hotel. Teyla put Torren down for a nap while they packed up their things. He had only been sleeping for half an hour when it was time to go. John gently woke him up and got him ready.

John had called for two taxis and they were waiting for them after they checked out of the hotel. The trip to the airport was quick but Torren was cranky because he was tired. When they got to the airport, they quickly checked in and then when to the lounge to relax until the flight was called. John was playing with Torren trying to keep him quiet. Eventually their flight was called and they boarded and took their seats.

"I'm sorry that the honeymoon is over but right now I can't wait to get home." John said as he bounced Torren in his arms.

"I know what you mean." Jack agreed "Can't wait to get back."

"Yeah." Dave agreed as they announced take off.

As soon as they were in the air, John put his seat back and Torren lay on his chest. Soon they were both fast asleep. The others didn't comment on it and let them sleep. John woke a few times but when he saw Torren was still asleep he went back to sleep. They both when the pilot announced they were landing. As soon as the plane touched down John handed Torren over to Teyla so that he could grab the bags they had with them. Soon they were off the plane and collecting their luggage.

"This is it, the end of the honeymoon." Jack sighed. "Back to real life."

"Yeah." Sam sighed in agreement.

Let's go see if the cars are there and we can have some dinner before you have to head back." Dave suggested and the others nodded in agreement. A limo was waiting outside for them and they all pilled in. The journey back to Dave and Amanda's house was very quiet. Everyone was upset at the thought of being back and lost in their own thoughts. Dave rang ahead and dinner was nearly ready by the time they arrived. John brought Torren upstairs and changed his diaper before joining the others at the table. Torren was put in the highchair and John started feeding him while the dinner was served. They all tucked in and ate their fill all reluctant to finish. When they had finished desert it was time for John, Teyla, Torren, Jack and Sam to leave. Jack rang Stargate command and was advised that the Daedalus was standing ready.

Dave and Amanda hugged everyone goodbye before they were engulfed in the white light. Jack and Sam were transported to Washington and the others were transported back to Atlantis.

"Colonel, Teyla." Keller gasped as they landed in the infirmary. "You're back."

"Ah yeah." John replied "I thought we were going to the gate room."

"Woolsey asked Colonel Caldwell to drop you straight here so all of you can be checked over."

"Oh great." John sighed but sat on the nearest bed with Torren in his arms. "Do what you have too."

Teyla took Torren out of John's arm so that he could be examined and Jennifer quickly started her work. She tutted when she saw the gunshot wound and the story behind it. After taking some blood, she gave him a clean bill of health and then started Teyla's exam. After her blood test she too was pronounced healthy. Lastly Torren was examined and when that was done they returned to their room.

"Our Honeymoon is really over." Teyla sighed as she collapsed onto the couch after putting Torren down.

"Yeah it is." John agreed with a sigh as Torren started whinging. "I think it's time for bed."

"Yes." Teyla agreed "It has been a long day."

They both got up again and together got Torren bathed and changed for bed. They both put him into his crib and kissed him goodnight. They were both so tired that they too decided to go to bed. They stripped out of their clothes and climbed into bed and snuggled together closely.

"Tomorrow will be start or our real life as a married couple as a proper family." John said tiredly.

"Yes." Teyla agreed "It will be a wonderful life together. But we still have to have the Athosian ceremony. We will have it as soon as we return."

"I love you Teyla." John replied

"And I you." Teyla added and after a passionate kiss they went to sleep.

* * *

_A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. This was going to be the last chapter but I have been asked to write a chapter with the group returning home. I have writing this chapter but I don't know when I'll have it finished and get it up._


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

The next day was very busy for the Sheppard's. Everyone wanted to hear about their honeymoon and everything they had done. They also had to catch up on everything that had happened on Atlantis while they were away. Rodney and Jennifer had returned a few days before and Rodney was very busy. Work on the city was complete and they were just waiting for Rodney to check a few things, before they were ready to fly back. The city was being loaded with as many supplies as they could get and everyone was preparing to leave.

Teyla and John had just finished lunch and John was on his way to speak to his men, but Torren was being fussy and refusing to leave John.

"He will be fine John." Teyla assured as she pulled the child away from his father.

Torren started screaming as they left the mess hall and John took him back in his arms.

"I'll bring him with me." John sighed. "He's tired and cranky. I won't be too long."

"If you are sure." Teyla replied. "He will not go to sleep when he is in this state."

"I'm sure." John replied just as his radio beeped in his ear.

"Sheppard here."

"Colonel." Dr. Keller replied. "Can you and Teyla please come to the infirmary?"

"Sure Doc. We'll be there in a minute."

"Keller needs to see us." John explained to Teyla. "I'll just let Lorne know I'll be few minutes late."

The three then hurried to the infirmary where they found Keller waiting in her office.

"What's up Doc.?" John asked as they sat down.

"I just got your blood tests back." Keller said

"And." John said curiously. "Is everything ok?"

"Well yes, you are all healthy." Keller replied "But I found something else in Teyla's blood test."

"She's pregnant?" John asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yes." Keller replied surprised. "I'm assuming by your lack of surprise that you already suspected."

"Yes, I think I may be about 3 or 4 weeks pregnant." Teyla replied with a smile.

"So this is planned." Keller asked.

"Yes, very much so." Teyla replied. "We are very happy."

"Good, that's great. Congratulations." Keller said with a smile. "Teyla we can schedule an appointment for the next week or so. I'm sure you are very busy."

"Thanks doc." John replied and they left the infirmary. Teyla returned to their quarters, while John headed for the training room with Torren in his arms.

John arrived in the training room as Lorne called all of the military personal to attention.

"For all the newbie's here, I am Major Lorne. I am second in command of the military here on Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard will be here shortly."

"I'm here." John interrupted.

"Sorry Sir. I didn't hear you come in."

"No problem." John replied as he settled Torren against his shoulder.

Everyone quickly snapped to attention and saluted John.

"At ease." John replied and awkwardly saluted back.

"As Major Lorne said I'm Colonel Sheppard and I am the Military commander of Atlantis. This little guy is my son Torren; he is a bit cranky at the moment, which is why he is with me. Now from what I have heard, we are preparing to fly back to the Pegasus Galaxy in the next day or so. Repairs are complete and we are just waiting for some checks. I want all the new guys to step forward."

Nearly a quarter or the group stepped forward.

"Ok the rest of you have your orders." John said. "The next few days will be busy, if you have any questions you can come to me or Major Lorne."

"Yes Sir." The all replied and quickly left the room.

"Great now, out of the rest of you, who has previously been on a gate team?" John asked.

5 people stepped forward and Lorne took their names.

"Who has the ATA gene?" John asked and only two people stepped forward.

"Ok the rest of you need to report to Dr Keller tomorrow at 1100 to get the ATA therapy. We need as many people to have the gene as possible. Those of you with the gene will have flying lessons as soon as we get home. When we get back you will be assessed before being assigned to a team or as a pilot. In the mean time, you will all be assigned to help with the flight home. Now does anyone have any questions about anything?"

"Sir, how are we getting back to the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"We'll be flying the city back." Lorne replied. "It's going to take just under a week. We don't want to push it too much and we don't want to drain the ZPM."

"Who will be flying the city?" a Captain asked

"I will for the most part." John replied. "I can engage the auto pilot but we need someone nearby all the time in case something happens. There are a few others who will take over every once in a while to give me a break."

"Sir, are all the stories we have heard true." A Lieutenant asked hesitantly.

"What stories?" John asked

"Well Sir, we've ah, heard a few stories from the guys at the SGC."

"I'm sure you have." John replied with a smirk. "But don't believe everything those guys say, especially Mitchell."

"Yes Sir." The Lieutenant replied. "So you didn't blow up a load of hive ships on your own?"

"Well." John replied.

"He has taken down many hives." Lorne interrupted. "Any other questions?"

He was answered by silence.

"If that's it then." John said "Dismissed."

John gently adjusted Torren on his shoulder and found the child fast asleep. Everyone quickly left the room and John followed.

"Major, I'll meet you in my office in say half an hour." John said as they walked down the hall.

"Of course Sir." Lorne replied and they parted ways.

John returned to his quarters and put Torren down in his crib. He thankfully remained asleep. John sat down beside Teyla on the couch.

"I think we should let Dave and Amanda and Jack and Sam know about the baby." Teyla said.

"Yeah I agree." John replied as he pulled her into a hug. "We should call them today. We won't get a chance after today."

"Of course." Teyla replied.

"I have to meet with Lorne now so I can arrange the call for later."

"That will be perfect." Teyla replied and kissed her husband goodbye.

The meeting with Lorne was quick and they had everything sorted in half an hour.

John met with Teyla and Torren a while later and they took a phone to Johns office. John dialled Dave's number

"Hey Dave, its John."

"Oh hey John, how are you."

"We're good." John replied "Um, we have some news."

"Hang on a second and I'll put you on speaker so Amanda can hear. Ok go ahead."

"We will be heading back tomorrow so we wanted to talk to you before then." Teyla added.

"Ok." Amanda replied

"Well, Teyla is pregnant, we are having a baby." John said happily.

"Congratulations." Dave and Amanda said

"We have news too, Amanda took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive."Dave continued.

"Congrats guys." John replied with a big smile.

"That is excellent news." Teyla added.

"This is great." John replied "Now it's just Jack and Sam."

"You should call them and let them know." Dave suggested.

"Yeah, we are going to as soon as we hang up with you." John replied.

"Ok we should let you go then." Dave said. "Take care of yourselves and keep in contact."

"You too. "John replied "Take care."

When they hung up they quickly dialled Sam's number and Jack answered.

"Hey Jack, its John and Teyla here,"

"Hey what's up?" Jack replied happily.

"Is Sam there, we have some news."

"Yeah hang on a sec she's in the bathroom."

"Ok we're both here now." Sam called.

"We just wanted to let you know that I am pregnant." Teyla said happily

"Oh Teyla that's great, congratulations." Sam gasped. "I've just taken a pregnancy test and we're waiting for the results."

"Amanda is pregnant too. She took a home pregnancy test." John added.

"How did you find out?" Jack asked

"Keller took blood when we came back." John replied "She confirmed it today but Teyla suspected it for a while."

"So how far along are you?" Sam asked.

"Three or four weeks." Teyla replied.

"I'm hoping I'm pregnant." Sam replied "But it's most likely too early to tell. We got the First Response test, so hopefully it will be positive."  
"How long left." John asked

"39 seconds" Jack replied.

There was silence for the next minute as they waited for the results.

"Oh my God, it's positive." Sam gasped and started crying.

"Oh wow." Jack added in shock. "Wow."

"Congratulations guys." John added. "Take care and we'll talk to you soon."  
"Sorry John." Jack said.

"Go be with your wife." John replied happily and hung up. "3 honeymoon babies, Wow."

"This is great news." Teyla added as she hugged Torren.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Woolsey's voice came over the speakers, "We are preparing to leave Earth and are nearly ready. There are a few last minute things to complete but we plan to leave at 2100 tonight. There are still supplies to be unloaded and I ask anyone who is not busy to report to the east pier to help. Thank you."

"I should go help." John said and gave Teyla and Torren a kiss before hurrying off.

The rest of the day passed very quickly for everyone and soon it was time to leave. Teyla had put Torren to sleep and John was in the chair room waiting for the all clear.

The city had been packed with everything the group would need. They had added additional freezers, TV's couches, chairs, beds, gym equipment and lots of food. Everyone was very anxious about the take off and subsequent journey back. Although everyone was assured that the city was fully repaired, things can still go wrong.

Finally John was given the all clear and began pre-flight preparation. Hey lay back in the control chair and checked all of the main systems.

"Control, we are ready to go." John reported when he was sure everything was ready.

"Take us up Colonel." Woolsey ordered and switched on the city coms "We are ready to take off. Please prepare yourselves."

Everyone braced themselves for takeoff just as the city started to rumble and lift out of the water. John carefully controlled the city assent and they slowly and calmly rose out of the water and into the air. John checked that the shield was up before taking them any higher. When they had cleared the atmosphere, John set the destination and the city set off at an impressive speed. John set the autopilot and stayed on the chair making sure everything was ok.

"That was very smooth." Rodney commented over the radio.

"Yes, good work Colonel." Woolsey added. "Take us home."

"On it." John replied and closed his eyes again to concentrate.

The next 4 hours passed quickly for John as he stayed connected to the chair insuring that everything was alright. Everyone else in the city went about their night, with most people sleeping. Rodney had gone to bed an hour ago and Zelenka had taken over, keeping watch on the cities readings.

At four in the morning, Teyla came looking for John, with a very upset Torren in her arms. She found John still sitting in the chair and looking very pale and tired.

"John" she called worriedly, causing her husband's eyes to snap open.

"Hey Teyla is everything ok?" John asked worriedly.

"Torren woke and I was worried that you had not returned." Teyla replied "Have you been in the chair all this time."

"Um yeah." John replied "What time is it?"

"It is just after 0400." Teyla replied

"Captain Symes was supposed to relieve me at zero hundred." John replied and looked around the room. "Captain Roberts was supposed to relieve him at 0300. Sheppard to control."

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" Chuck replied.

"I need the where abouts of Captains Symes and Roberts." John replied

"Yes Sir." Chuck replied as he checked the systems. "Sir ah, both of them were brought to the infirmary just before 2300. They were moving some supplies and um, fell. They were both knock unconscious."

"Great." John sighed. "Who is next on the list to fly the city?"

"Dr. Beckett, Sir. He is due on at 0600 and then you are on again at 0900." Chuck replied. "Would you like me to call Dr. Beckett Sir?"

"No that's alright, I'll wait for him." John replied and disconnected.

"Will you be alright to continue for another two hours?" Teyla asked as Torren started crying again.

John took him out of her arms and held him against his chest.

"I'll be fine." John replied as he gently rocked Torren. "I won't stay connected the entire time."

"We will stay with you." Teyla said and sat down on another chair. "Torren will not go back to sleep."

"Sure." John replied as Torren sniffled a bit. "I could do with some company."

The family spent the next two hours talking, while John intermittently checked on everything.

When 0600 finally arrived they were all tired and were very happy to see Carson enter the chair room.

"What are you still doing here lad?" Carson asked in surprise.

"Symes and Roberts landed themselves in the infirmary." John replied as he stood up from the chair. He swayed slightly as tiredness and dizziness washed over him.

"Are you alright lad? Carson asked worriedly.

"Just tired." John replied and then walked to Teyla. "I'll be back to take over from you at 0900"

"Ach lad, you need to rest and that isn't enough time." Carson said. "Who else can take over?"

"Not sure Doc." John replied with a yawn. "I'll look into it later."

"Just get some rest lad."

"Will do." John replied and with that he Teyla and Torren returned to their quarters. They were all exhausted and as soon as they lay down they all fell asleep, including Torren.

Johns alarm went off at 0830 and he reluctantly rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Teyla. He had a quick shower and then went to get some food.

John arrived in the chair room with 2 minutes to spare.

"Ah Colonel, there you are." Carson greeted. "Did you not get someone else to take over?"

"I didn't get a chance to look." John replied as he switched places with Carson. "How has everything been going?"

"Everything is fine." Carson replied. "Rodney was in here a few minutes ago to check. I'm sure he'll be back to you in a while."

"Great." John replied "And lay back in the chair." I'll see you later Doc."

Carson gave a quick wave and left the room. It was an hour later before Rodney showed up.

"Hello Colonel." He greeted. "How is everything going?"

"Fine Rodney." John replied. "All levels are holding steady, ZPM levels are holding steady."

"Yes I'm just going to do some checks. I think we can increase the speed and get us home a bit quicker."

"How much quicker." John asked

"Oh, if my calculations are correct, and really, we know they are, we should be home in 48 hours."

"Ok cool." John replied "You just tell me when to increase the speed."

"Yes, yes." Rodney replied and hurried off.

John spent the next two hours waiting for Rodney to return. Lieutenant Masters had just arrived for his shift when Rodney returned.

"Where are you going Colonel?" Rodney asked as John went to leave.

"My shift is over." John replied. "You can let Masters here know what you want done."

"No No No." Rodney replied "I am not having some pilot wannabe speeding this city up."

"He is fine Rodney." Sheppard sighed. "He is well able to handle it."

"I don't care." Rodney replied. "It's bad enough that Carson flew us here and nearly destroyed the city. You need to be in the chair Colonel."

"Fine." John sighed and sat back down. "Lieutenant, I'll call you when Dr McKay is done."  
"Yes Sir." Masters replied and left the room.

John spent the next 2 hours working with Rodney and they finally got the city to the speed that Rodney wanted. John called Masters back and went to get some lunch. He was just going into the mess hall when Woolsey called him. John sighed and changed directions to go to Woolsey's office.

John spent the next two hours in the meeting with Woolsey discussing everything that had happened while John was away. When John was finally finished, he returned to his quarters, where Teyla and Torren were playing on the floor.

"John, there you are." Teyla smiled as he walked in. "I was getting worried."

"Dada." Torren called and held up his arms to be picked.

John smiled and picked the little boy up. "Woolsey called me for a meeting. I'm only just finished."

"You look tired."

"I am." John replied "It's been a long day. How was your day TJ."

"We had a good day. Torren slept until 1000 and has had a nap." Teyla replied.

"That's good." John replied as he collapsed onto the couch. "Did he eat?"

"Yes, he ate all of his breakfast and lunch." Teyla replied happily. "You should rest."

"It's fine. I'll sleep tonight."

"Dada." Torren added and handed John a toy aeroplane.

"That's a plane." John replied "Can you say plane."

"Pay." Torren said trying to copy John.

"Near enough." John replied and hugged the child.

They stayed like that until dinner time and they all went to the mess hall for some food.

They had just sat down when Ronon arrived with Amelia.

"Hey guys." Amelia greeted

"Hey." John replied and they all started eating their food.

They had just started when Rodney came running in. "Colonel, I need you in the chair now."

"What's wrong Rodney?" John asked as he stood up.

"I'm getting some strange readings."

"Alright." John replied and gave Teyla and Torren a kiss each before following Rodney.

When they arrived in the chair room, Rodney pushed John into the chair and immediately started checking the readings.

"Well can you tell what's wrong?" Rodney asked impatiently

"Give me a chance Rodney." John sighed and started searching the system for any anomalies which could be causing problems. Half an hour later he finally found what was causing the issues and started fixing everything.

"The readings are improving." Rodney said in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing the problem." John mumbled in response.

It was half an hour later when John finally had everything adjusted and the readings were now fine.

"What was wrong?" Rodney asked as John disconnected from the chair.

"The city was trying to go faster." John replied. "It was kind of like it was in the wrong gear. It just needed to be adjusted so it could speed up. We should be home in 24 hours."

"What, are you sure that's safe. We had it at the speed it was because we didn't want to drain the ZPM."

"Rodney, this won't make any difference." John replied. "In fact it will probably save some power. As I said it was like the city was in the wrong gear, which isn't good."

"Well no I suppose it's not, But this isn't a car Colonel."

"No Rodney, it's a space ship, a flying city. One which I have flown before and I know what I am doing. I'm sure you're readings are ok now."

"Well yes they are." Rodney huffed.

"Well then." John sighed. "I'm due back here at 2100 so I am going to get some rest."

"Oh yes, yes of course." Rodney replied as Captain Harris took Johns place in the chair.

John hurried back to his quarters and collapsed on the couch beside Teyla. He was exhausted and it showed.

"Can someone else not take over for you tonight?" Teyla asked worriedly as she looked at her husband.

"No, with Symes and Roberts off with concussions we are short handed." John sighed. "There are only a few who can fly the city. For some reason it doesn't react well with the fake gene or even with some of the weaker, natural genes."

"You and Carson have the strongest genes." Teyla sighed. "You especially."

"Yeah, because of that I am on twice as much as Carson and three times as much as the others. We should be landing this time tomorrow."

"Really, that is much faster than anticipated." Teyla replied.

"The city wanted to go faster." John replied with a smile. "That's why it was giving Rodney some strange readings."

"I should get Torren ready for bed." Teyla said as she stood up and picked the child up.

"I'll help." John replied and got up off the couch.

"You do not have to John." Teyla assured.

"Dada." Torren called and held out his arms to his father

"Its fine, I want to, I haven't seen either of you enough today." John replied

"We missed you too John." Teyla replied as she handed Torren to him. "I will get his bath ready. You can get him undressed."

John smiled as he played with his son while they waited for the bath to be ready. When Teyla called, they went into the bathroom and gave Torren his bath. After they got him dried and changed, they both put him to bed and he quickly fell asleep.

Teyla and John sat together on the couch and looked through the pictures of the honeymoon until it was time for John to leave again. He kissed Teyla goodbye and then went to Torren's room and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

When John arrived in the chair room Carson was sitting in the chair and Radek was taking readings.

"John, thank God." Carson said when he saw him. "Radek is driving me mad. I can't talk to the city like you can."

"What's wrong Radek?" John asked as he changed places with Carson.

"The readings, they are...confusing." Zelenka replied. "Rodney has said that you have increased the speed."

"That's right." John replied "The city needed to increase the speed."

"Yes, I understand that." Radek replied "But the readings have changed again"

"I'll look into it." John replied and lay back in the chair.

Half an hour later he had found the problem. Someone was running a series of machines in one of the labs and it was causing a drain on the system. John informed Zelenka of this and he hurried off to get the machines turned off. Over the next few hours John occasionally made some adjustments to keep the city flying steady. When his shift was finished he returned to his room and climbed into bed beside Teyla. He had only managed to get 4 hours sleep before his radio went off calling him to the chair room. He rolled out of bed and hurried to the chair. The readings were off again and it took nearly an hour for John to find and correct the problem. He had to hang around for another hour to ensure everything remained alright. It was Johns turn in the chair at 0900 so he returned back to his room to try and get some sleep.

He managed to get an hour sleep before he was woken by Torren. Both he and Teyla got up and went to the mess hall for some food. John was tired and only picked at his food before returning to the chair room for his shift.

The shift went without problem and John happily handed over controls. He had a meeting at 1230 with Lorne but returned to his quarters to take some Tylenol as his head was pounding.

The meeting with Lorne was thankfully quick and to the point. They finished at 1330 and John met Teyla and Torren for lunch. It was getting near Torrens nap time so the child was getting cranky. As soon as they finished eating they returned to their quarters and put him to bed.

John was exhausted so had decided to lie down for a while. He had just closed his eyes when a tremor shook the city. John jumped out of bed and ran to the chair room as quick as he could.

"Thank God." Rodney gasped as he saw John running in. "We have no idea what's happening. Get in the chair quickly."

John sat in the chair and quickly scanned the systems. The speed had gradually been increasing since John had left the chair and was getting to a dangerous level. He slowed the city down to the correct speed and checked all the systems.

"Whatever you are doing, Colonel, keep it up." Rodney "The levels are returning to normal and the city has stopped shaking."

"Great." John grunted as he concentrated hard on keeping everything steady.

The next two hours were spent trying to keep the speed under control. The city seemed eager to return home and it took John a while to get everything steady. He was exhausted when he finally got up from the chair. Masters took over from him and was under strict instructions to keep the speed steady.

"We should be preparing to land in 3 hours." John said to everyone in the room "Call me then."

John returned to his quarters and downed two more Tylenol. They grabbed a quick bite to eat before returning to their quarters. John sunk down on the couch beside Teyla and Torren and relaxed for the rest of the evening. After Torren had been put to bed John returned to the chair room and prepared for landing.

The first two and a half hours passed very quickly and John had brought the city out of hyperspace and readied the city to land. Woolsey told everyone to prepare to land and John started the decent.

He could feel the city almost relaxing as it descended into a familiar environment. John could fell the water as they closer and gently slowed the decent and evened out the city. The city gently skimmed along the water before it rested on the surface and came to a complete stop.

"Thank you for flying Air Sheppard." John sighed as he disconnected from the chair.

"Nice landing Colonel." Rodney praised. "Much better than your last one."

"Thanks Rodney." John said as he pushed himself up from the chair.

John had only taken two steps when the world started to spin. John tried to grab the wall for support but missed and ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Colonel, are you all right." Rodney called and checked on his friend.

He gently turned John over and discovered that he was unconscious.

"Oh crap." he yelled and activated his com. "I need a medical team in the gate room. Now."

"What's wrong Rodney." Keller replied.

"John collapsed when he got out of the chair." Rodney yelled in panic. "He's unconscious."

"We're on our way." Keller replied and switched off the com.

They arrived two minutes later and quickly assessed the unconscious man, before placing him on the gurney and strapping him in. They hurried to the infirmary and started running various tests.

"Rodney, can you go and inform Teyla of what has happened" Carson asked as he came in to help.

"Oh yeah, sure of course." Rodney replied and hurried off to get her.

Teyla returned with Rodney a few minutes later and she had a very cross child in her arms.

"Where is John?" She asked worriedly. "Is he all right?"

"Ah Teyla." Carson replied as he walked towards him. "We are just running some tests on him. He's vitals are stable at the moment."

"He has been exhausted since we have started the journey." Teyla replied "He has spent a lot of time in the chair."

"Aye love, he has." Carson sighed. "It could have something to do with it."  
"He also has not eaten much." Teyla added. "Or slept very much. He keeps getting called away."

"We'll keep that in mind lass." Carson replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now have a seat and we will be out shortly."

Keller and Carson returned 10 minutes later and both Teyla and Rodney stood up.

"Well." Rodney asked impatiently. "What's wrong with him?"

"For starters he is dehydrated." Keller replied.

"His EEG levels are increased, which considering he is unconscious, is not good." Carson added.

"What's caused this?" Rodney asked.

"The readings we are getting are similar to previous ones we have recorded after the Colonel has been using ancient tech for extended periods." Keller replied "We think it is because he was using the chair for so long."

"We also think that he was exhausted, which contributed to his collapsed." Carson added. "You said he was tired."

"Yes." Teyla replied. "He also had a headache."

"Yes I would think he would have." Carson sighed. "Right now we are giving him fluids, pain killers, and some muscle relaxants. We also have him on oxygen. He needs sleep and he should wake up in his own time."

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked as she adjusted Torren in her arms.

"Yes of course." Keller replied and led the group to John's regular bed in the corner of the infirmary.

"Oh John." Teyla gasped when she saw her husband.

He was surrounded by machines and was attached to many wires. Tears fell down Teyla's cheeks as she watched him sleep.

"He's going to be fine." Rodney said and awkwardly put his arm around Teyla.

Torren started crying in his mothers arm and Teyla pulled him close and leaned into Rodney for comfort.

"Why don't you bring that young lad home, love?" Carson suggested. "We will update you if anything happens."

"I wish to stay with him." Teyla replied as she dried her tears. "Torren will fall asleep soon."

"Alright lass." Carson replied with a sigh.

"Why don't you lie down?" Keller suggested. "You will both be more comfortable."

"Yes thank you." Teyla replied and climbed onto the bed beside John.

Torren quickly settled down and fell asleep in Teyla's arms. Teyla fell asleep a short while later and Keller covered them both with some blankets.

Rodney left to let Ronon and Woolsey know what had happened. Ronon and Rodney took turns during the night to sit with the family and kept an eye on John. It was after 0900 when Torren and Teyla woke up. John remained in the same condition but Keller assured them that he had improved.

Teyla took Torren to the mess hall to get them both something to eat. As soon as they were done they returned to the infirmary and continued their vigil. It was an hour later, while Torren was asleep, when John finally started to stir.

"John." Teyla called as she saw his eyes moving. "John, please wake up."

"Teyla." He mumbled as his eyes opened and quickly closed again.

"We are here John." Teyla replied "Are you in pain?"

"Head." John groaned.

"Doctor." Teyla called urgently.

"Teyla love." Carson said as he walked over. "What's wrong?"

"John is awake and he is in pain."

"I'll just give you a quick check lad and I'll give ya something to help." Carson said

"What happened?" John asked as Carson began the exam.

"You collapsed after you landed the city lad." Carson replied as he made some notes on Johns chart. "Now tell me how you are feeling and where it hurts."

"My head hurts and I fell a bit tired." John replied.

"How bad is the pain?"

"About a six." John replied with a groan.

"Ok I'm going to give you something to help." Carson replied and quickly injected the painkillers into Johns IV. "There lad, that should help in a minute. Now just relax for a while and you'll feel better."

"When can I go home Doc." John asked as he felt some relief from the pain.

"We'll see how you are tomorrow and go from there." Carson sighed. "You need rest and fluids so don't try to leave early."

"Ok Doc." John sighed. "Teyla are you ok."

"I am fine." Teyla replied in surprise.

"You look tired." John replied "Have you been here for long."

"I have been here since you collapsed." Teyla replied "We were very worried for you."

"I'm going to be ok." John assured and reached out and took Teyla's hand. "I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to."

"I know John." Teyla replied and leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss.

"You're awake." Rodney said as he walked into the room

"Really, I thought I was still sleep." John said sarcastically.

"Oh ha, ha, Colonel," Rodney snarked. "But seriously are you ok now that you are awake."

"Aye, he is much better Rodney. Carson replied "He just needs some more rest."

"Oh well that's good. I should go and let Ronon know you are ok."

"That is a good idea." Teyla replied with a smile.

"Ah yeah ok." Rodney replied and left the infirmary.

"Rest lad" Carson instructed as he left them alone.

"Sleep John." Teyla said and kissed him again. "We will be here when you wake."

"You don't have to stay." John said sleepily.

"Torren is sleeping and I will remain her until he awakens."

"Love you." John replied as he fell asleep again.

Torren slept for another hour and a half before waking. Teyla picked him up and they were headed out of the room when John began to wake again

"Dada." Torren called.

Teyla turned around and walked back over to John's bed.

"Dada." Torren called again.

"Hey buddy." John replied as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Dada." Torren replied happily and held his arms out to his father.

"Hey Teyla." John added as he sat up in the bed. "Can I hold him for a bit?"

"Yes of course." Teyla replied and handed the child over.

"Did you miss me, buddy." John said. "Sorry that I was asleep for so long. Have you been good for Mommy."

"Mama." Torren replied with a grin as he reached for John's IV.

"No Torren." John said and pulled his hand away. "Sorry TJ but you can't go at that."

"This reminds me of when we went to earth when you were injured." Teyla said with a grin. "Torren kept trying to grab your IV."

"Yeah." John laughed "The start of our relationship."

"Yes and although it was not under the best circumstances, I am happy that it happened." Teyla added

"Me too."

"Are you hungry?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah a bit"

"I will be back in a few minutes with some food." Teyla replied and left the pair sitting in the bed.

When she returned, with a large tray of food, she sat beside her two men on the bed and they all started eating. This was how Keller found them half an hour later.

"You are looking much better Colonel." She noted as she checked his vitals

"I'm feeling much better." John replied as he ate a spoon of pudding and then fed some to Torren.

"That's good to hear. Keep it up and you'll be out of here in the morning"

"Cool." John replied with a grin.

"You still need to rest and will be on sick leave for a few days."

"All right." John agreed happily. "I can live with that."

"Are you sure you are alright Colonel, it is not like you to agree to time off so quickly."

"I'm fine Doc." John replied with a smile "I just think I might like to rest in New Athos."

"John." Teyla gasped in surprise. "That would be wonderful."

"Am I missing something?" Keller asked.

"We need to partake in the Athosian ceremony so that we are joined in the eyes of my people." Teyla explained.

"Oh I see. This would be the ideal time to do that."

"I will contact Halling and arrange for the ceremony." Teyla said excitedly.

"Take Torren with you." Keller said. "I want to give the Colonel another scan."

"Yes of course." Teyla replied and picked up the child and hurried to the control room.

John was brought for a scan and fell asleep during it. When Teyla returned and found him asleep, she returned to their quarters for the rest of the evening. Keller had said that John should sleep for the rest of the night. When she had put Torren to bed, she started packing bags for all of them so they could leave as soon as John was released.

Ronon and Rodney took turns sitting with John while he slept and Ronon was there the next morning when John woke.

"Hey Chewie." John greeted "What are you doing here."

"Keeping you out of trouble." Ronon replied with a smirk.

"Colonel, you are looking much better." Carson said as he walked in.

"I feel much better." John replied "So can I get out of here."

"I'm just going to give you a quick check and then you can go." Carson replied and started taking readings.

"Everything is looking well Colonel. I'll just disconnect you from everything and you are free to go. Now I hear you are going to New Athos today."

"Ah yes as far as I know." John replied as Carson disconnected everything.

"Good, well your team will be going with you, as will I and I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"The more the merrier." John replied as he got out of bed.

"Into the wheelchair lad and Ronon will get you back to your quarters." Carson said. "And make sure you eat something before you leave."

"Will do Doc." John replied and reluctantly sat in the chair.

Soon Ronon had him back in his quarters and he Teyla, Torren and Ronon went for breakfast. As soon as he was done they returned to their rooms to collect their bags and went to the gate room. The gate was dialled to New Athos and the group went through the gate.

They were greeted at the gate by Jinto and led to the village. It seemed there was a party in full swing when they arrived.

"Teyla, Colonel, welcome." Halling greeted "And Dr. McKay, Dr. Beckett and Ronon. I am glad you could all join us."

"We are very glad to be here." Carson replied

"The ceremony will begin shortly." Halling continued. "Everything is ready and we will have a feast to celebrate. Colonel, are you well? Teyla said you were in the infirmary."

"I am fine now Halling thanks." John replied with a smile.

"That is good to hear Colonel. Now let us get you settled and we will begin."

The group was shown to their tents, where Teyla and John changed into some traditional Athosian clothing.

Music started to play and Teyla and John walked hand in hand to stand in front of Halling, who was performing the ceremony.

"My fellow Athosian's and those from the city of the ancestors, today we are celebrating the joining of two we care about very much. Colonel John Sheppard, you came to us from the city of the ancestors and you brought us hope. Hope for the entire galaxy. Teyla, you led our people for many years and have continued to do so although you no longer live with us. From the moment those from Atlantis arrived, we knew you were destined for greater things. We knew your heart belonged with those of Atlantis especially Colonel Sheppard.

You were destined to be together and we all saw it, except for the two of you. I am very happy to finally join you together as one, to spend your lives making each other happy. Ancestors we pray that you bless your son and daughter in their union. May their lives be long and happy together and may their love produce many children. Teyla Emmagan of Athos and John Sheppard of Earth, you are now joined as one under the eyes of the ancestors."  
The crowd cheered and Teyla and John kissed each other. When they broke apart they both had bring grins on their faces.

"Let the feast begin." Halling called and everyone began to move to where the tables of food were set up.

The feast was amazing and there was food of many types prepared. The Athosian wine's and ale flowed all night long. Everyone was very happy that John and Teyla had finally joined and were happy to share in the happy day.

John was still tired and as the party was dyeing down he decided to go to bed. Torren was already fast asleep in the tent so Teyla also decided to call it a night. They said goodnight to everyone and returned to their tent. They both quickly got changed and lay down on the bed.

"So now can we start the rest of our lives together?" John asked with a yawn.

"Now John, we are truly together in the eyes of those important to both of us." Teyla said. "Our lives together can start."

"I love you Teyla." John replied and kissed his wife. "I love you and Torren and I will love all of our children that might come along."

"I am very pleased to hear that." Teyla replied "I love you very much. Now get some sleep. I am sure you are tired."

"Yeah a bit." John admitted. "I just don't want the day to end."

"I agree, but with the dawn tomorrow, our life together begins and you will need plenty of energy for that."

"Night Teyla."

"Goodnight John."

The End

* * *

_A/N: I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who has followed all of the Forced Leave stories through to the end. As I said at the beginning, this is the last in the series (For now anyway). I have very much enjoyed writing these and I hope you have enjoyed reading them. And again, Sorry I have not replied to all of your reviews but I will soon. _


End file.
